Nightmare's First
by Poopy Penguin
Summary: Slade and Brother Blood have teamed up, bringing a new threat to the Titans. And Terra has returned as well, but is she a friend, or an enemy? R&R PLZ! [COMPLETE]
1. Arrival & Revival

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS. Although I do own that poo right there on the floor

Chapter 1

The Arrival & The Revival

Deep in the cave that was Terra's new home, as she stood where she had been incased in stone for the past 2 months, a figure walks towards the motionless statue. Walking right up to the statue, the dark figure extends his arms and opening his hands. Quietly whispering some words, a dark light emerges from his outstretched arms and into the statue. Stepping back, the figure waits for the power to take effect. The wait wasn't long, as the black light completely engulfs Terra's body and the stone skin breaks away, and Terra falls to the floor unconscious. The dark figure picks up Terra's limp body and carries it out of the cave.

Titans Tower

The all-to familiar alarm goes off, alerting the Titans that something was wrong. Beast boy was the first to the big screen. He hits the button, showing the disturbance. As the other Titans reach Beast boy, they see him staring at the cave that used to have Terra's stone statue in it.

"She's gone..." was all BeastBoy was able to say, over and over again, a tear running down his left cheek.

Cyborg walks up to the screen and moves the little joystick that was attached to the camera in the cave, looking around.

"Hmmm...someone had to have taken her, BB." Said Cyborg.

BB looks at him, a confused look on his face. "What do you mean Cy?"

"Well, when I installed all this equipment, I put in a motion device at the entrance. Looking at the alarm report, it says that someone disabled it somehow. But whoever did it, didn't get the 2nd one, which gets activated as soon as anyone gets close to Terra's body."

"But who would want her? She's a back stabbing Traitor." Raven said as she started to walk to the elevator that went to the top of the tower. "I need to meditate." Said Raven, obviously not interested by the mystery of Terra.

Robin walks up to BB and puts his hand on BB's shoulder. "Come on BB. We're going to go look for clues at the cave. We'll find out who took her."

"YES! WE SHALL FIND OUT WHO TOOK FRIEND TERRA!" came Starfire's overly enthusiastic reply.

"Should we get Raven?" Asked Cyborg.

"I'll get her. We might need her." Robin replied as he headed towards the elevator.

The Gear Factory

The dark figure walked through the gear factory carrying Terra. He reaches the back of the factory, and a familiar masked face steps out.

"Ah, I see you have succeeded in your mission." Slade said.

"I told you he would. I don't choose my "students" on their looks." Said another voice.

"Ah, Brother Blood. I can see I was wrong in my judgment of your newest student." Slade replied.

Brother Blood walks past the dark figure and stands by Slade's side. The dark figure walks forward a few steps and then drops Terra's limp body on the floor in front of the two men. Stepping back, the dark figure catches some light from the factory.

The light revealed the dark figure, standing around 6'5 and looked to be about 235 pounds. A black ninja-type mask covered his face, and his body was covered in black lightweight armor, on the back of the armor was a black dragon, barely visible. But what caught most people's attention, was his eyes. They were nothing but black pupils, giving the effect of having 2 small black holes for eyes.

"I will make Terra my apprentice once again. This time, she will not betray me." Slade said, his voice filled with venom.

"If you want, I could put her under my spell." Said Brother Blood.

"No. I will make her mine through the process of pain and punishment." Slade said.

Brother Blood turned to the dark figure.

"Nightmare, your job is finished for now. You are dismissed."

Nightmare turns to Brother Blood, his eyes turning bright red.

"Yes master." Was all he said as he turned and walked back the way he came.

"He does have very interesting powers, Blood. Tell me about them." Slade says.

"Very well. His powers are unlike anything I've ever seen. He uses people's own fears against them. He engulfs them in their own worst nightmare using illusions, so the person, or persons see their own worst fear, the world around them disappears and they see only what he wants them to see. Sometimes in certain cases, he can amplify his power to such great degrees he can make the person go insane. But that is not the limit of his power, as when he lets it all loose, he turns into his own worst nightmare. A creature of unimaginable strength. When I found him, he was wondering around in a daze, unable to control his powers. They were taking effect on him; he could no longer sleep due to the nightmares his powers were giving him. I offered to take him in, teach him to control his powers. He came willingly."

"Willingly?" Slade asked, his voice showing that he did not believe Blood.

"Willingly with my own persuasion." Blood replied with a smile, his eyes glowing red.

"Now it is time to see how the Titans will handle someone this powerful. The data of the Particle Distorter is locked away somewhere in Wayne Enterprises. I shall send Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth and Nightmare to collect it."

"Good. And within a week, Terra will be mine once again." Slade says, as Terra starts to regain consciousness.

Terra slowly starts to get up to her feet, her eyes still trying to focus.

"B...Beast boy?"

Slade bends over and puts his masked face right in front of Terra's.

"Sorry Terra. Beast boy isn't here right now. But in due time, you shall be the one to destroy him."

"S...Slade? No! I KILLED YOU! YOU'RE DEAD!" Terra shouted, starting to panic.

"Dead? Hardly. You really think you could have killed me?" Slade said as he started to laugh.

Taking a step back, Terra turns and starts to run, but Slade punches her in the back of her head, making her fall to the ground.

"I don't think so my dear. Not this time. This time, you shall not betray me."

Slade walks over to Terra, and kicks her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Stooping to pick her up, Slade carries Terra into the back room to perform his "work".


	2. A New Enemy

Disclaimer: Dont own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 2

New Enemies

The Titans arrive at the cave and spread out to search for anything that might help lead them to whoever took Terra. After about an hour, all they came up with was the footprints left behind by Nightmare.

"I'll analyze the footprint when we get back to the Tower." Cyborg said, as he scans the footprint quickly into his analyzer.

Beastboy slowly walked out of the cave, his head hung low, a sad expression on his face. Starfire came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know you care about Terra very much. I am sorry we could not find anything that might help us find her."

Beastboy looked up into her eyes.

"Star, it's ok. Maybe it's better that I don't see her...maybe Cyborg's system was wrong and Terra somehow got out herself and just ran away again." Beastboy sadly replied.

Before Starfire could answer, Beastboy walked out and turned into a Falcon and flew off. The Titans walked to the edge of the cave, looking after Beastboy.

"He'll be fine. He just needs to calm down." Said Raven, as she walked towards the Tower.

The rest of the group sighed and started after her.

Later that night, Beastboy returned, walking through the hall of Titan's Tower, he saw that the rest of the titans were watching a horror movie. Slowly walking past them, Beastboy went to his room. Before he walked into his room, Starfire appeared behind him.

"Beastboy? Is everything well with you?"

Beastboy turned and looked at Starfire, his eyes puffy, obviously from crying.

"I'm fine Star, really. You don't need to worry about me." Replied Beastboy, managing a small smile. "I just...I just need to be alone for a while."

Beastboy turns and walks into his room, leaving behind a worried Starfire.

The next day

Cyborg was on the couch, beating some poor soul online at Omega Race, while Raven was sitting across from him reading her favorite horror book, and Starfire was trying to get Robin to try her latest dish. Beastboy walked in and sat down quietly, not saying a word, not even cracking a bad joke. Starfire looked at Beastboy with a worried look.

Before she could say anything, the alarm went off. The Titans ran to the screen and Robin pushed the button, showing that the alarm was a robbery down at Wayne Enterprises.

"TITANS GO!" Came the familiar rally call from Robin.

The Titans arrive on the scene just as Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth are leaving the building.

"And where do you think you 3 are going?" Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Hey look who it is, it's the snot-masters!" Said Gizmo. "We got a secret weapon this time you barf-brained losers!"

As if on cue, Nightmare walks through the doors of Wayne Enterprises and onto the street, holding a computer disc. Putting it into a safe compartment in his armor, Nightmare advances on the Titans. Behind him, the 3 H.I.V.E. members started to attack as well.

"Attack Pattern Alpha!" Shouted Jinx, as the 3 teammates went in to attack the Titans.

Gizmo went after Cyborg; Mammoth went after Robin and Starfire, while Jinx leaped after Raven, leaving Beastboy to battle Nightmare.

Gizmo zoomed around Cyborg on his jetpack, shooting at him with little missiles that Cyborg shot down with his own cannon. Jinx was pestering Raven with her agility and powers, and Mammoth had grabbed Starfire and flung her at Robin.

Beastboy stared at Nightmare in pure awe, wondering how to approach this new enemy. Nightmare took Beastboy's hesitation and rushed him, grabbing BB by the neck and flinging him into the wall of the nearest building. Walking slowly towards Beastboy, Nightmare began to invoke his own powers.

Suddenly, Beastboy was no longer on the street, but out in the African jungle. Looking around, Beastboy sees the people he never thought he'd see again. His parents. They were in the boat on the river, showing a young Beastboy, then known as Garfield, all the wildlife in the jungle.

"No...not again..." Beastboy said, knowing what was about to happen.

The boat was suddenly rocked with an explosion, the engine overflowing with gas. Beastboy's father picked up Beastboy and tossed him onto the shore, which was about 5 yards away. Beastboy watched in horror as his father went to get his mother, when the gas tank exploded one, last time, engulfing his parents in the flames. All Beastboy could hear was their screams, and he saw himself just sitting there on the shoreline, crying.

"Nononononononono!" Beastboy said over and over again. "Not again...please, not again."

Beastboy rolled into a ball on the ground, living his worst fear over and over again, his parents screams continuing for what seemed like an eternity.

Nightmare looked at Beastboy, curled up in the fetal position on the ground. Turning away from him, Nightmare headed towards Cyborg, who had just blasted Gizmo into the nearest building. Nightmare walked towards him, once again falling into his powers.

Cyborg quickly looked around, realizing that he was not fighting Gizmo anymore, but was in a laboratory. Cyborg realized where this laboratory was immediately. It was the one that came to him in his worst nightmares. He slowly walked towards the table that sat in the middle of the room, a sheet covering whatever was on it, though Cyborg already knew what it was. Pulling the sheet away, he stared at what was left of his body after Gizmo had gotten to it. All that was left of his body was torn into pieces, his components laying everywhere. His head was the only thing intact, and as he looked closer, he realized that he was still awake, the head being powered by a small battery, the human eye moving in all directions. Cyborg stepped away slowly; horror was the expression on his face. The head was trying to talk, the mouth moving, but nothing coming out.

Slipping on some liquid on the floor, Cyborg fell flat on his back. Looking at what it was, he realized that it was blood. His blood. Cyborg scrambled to get up, but kept slipping in it. Cyborg started to panic, his heart pounding as he struggled to get to his feet. His hand touched something solid and meaty. Looking at what it was, he realized that it was what was left of his human body, torn to shreds. Cyborg started to scream, when Gizmo, dressed in a white smock covered in blood, hovered over Cyborg and went towards the body on the table.

"I told you I'd pull you apart piece by piece, you snot-nosed loser!" Gizmo said, as he started to laugh. "Now, lets see what your mechanical brain looks like, you robo-bozo!"

With those words, he pulled a screwdriver out and started to open Cyborg's head. As Cyborg watched this, he started to scream once again, as the scene replayed over and over in his head.

Nightmare watched this, as Cyborg kept still, his eyes locked on something that wasn't there. Gizmo ran up to Nightmare's side, panting.

"That krud-sniffing loser busted my jetpack! I'm gonna..."

Gizmo stopped speaking as he saw Cyborg's face in pure terror, trying to get up, but slipping over and over, screaming all the while.

"What in the name of snot did you do to him?" Gizmo asked.

Nightmare turns and looks at Gizmo, his black eyes burning with excitement.

"Nothing I couldn't as easily do to you. One more Titan shall fall today. Then, we leave." Nightmare said, as he started to walk towards Raven. "Get the others ready to move. Our work here is almost done."

Gizmo stood there for a brief second before he moved to locate Mammoth, who was still busy with Robin and Starfire.

Raven had her hands full trying to stop the agile Jinx, telepathically throwing things at her.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Came Raven's signature words, as she picked up a nearby empty bus and hurled it at Jinx. Jinx jumped with surprising speed and ran over the bus's roof, landing on the ground right next to Nightmare.

"Gee, done with everyone else already?" Jinx asked, throwing one of her hexes at Raven, making her dive for cover.

Nightmare looked at Jinx. "Just finished with the Robot. One more, then we leave."

Jinx turned and saw Cyborg, who had stopped screaming, but was still trying to get up and away from his own worst fear. Jinx glared at Nightmare.

"You didn't have to do it to him! Why not one of the other Titans? Why him?" Jinx asked angrily.

"I see you still have feelings for the Robot. Then go to him. We'll see how Master Blood takes to it." Nightmare says calmly, before rushing towards Raven. Jinx looks at Cyborg helplessly, and then runs to help Gizmo and Mammoth, who were having trouble with Robin and Starfire.

Nightmare stops in front of Raven, his powers already taking effect. Jump City dissolved around Raven and she stood in the Nevermore realm. Nightmare stood at the top of a rock, staring at Raven.

"I know how your powers work. But they won't work on me. I don't do fear." Raven said.

"Ah, but I think you do." Nightmare said, once more invoking his power.

Raven stepped back, as a hole in the ground suddenly appeared. After a few more seconds, she heard a noise from the hole. Taking a few more steps back, Raven gasped as she saw what was coming out of the hole. Hundreds of thousands of little Trigons came crawling out, and heading towards her, all of them getting bigger the second they were out of the hole. Raven's face hid her fear, as she flew up in the air, but to no avail, as the many Trigons flew after her and brought her down.

"I knew you had some fear in the expressionless body of yours, dear Raven." Nightmare said, his voice full of amusement.

Nightmare exited himself out of Raven's nightmare and looked at what was happing to her. It looked as if she was trying to fight an invisible enemy, and failing, as she flew into a nearby car.

Nightmare laughed and started to walk away from the scene, calling to the other members of H.I.V.E. to hurry up and join him. Jinx and Gizmo launched one final attack on Robin and Starfire, blasting a huge hole in the street, causing them both to jump out of the way. When they looked up, the 4 enemies were gone.

As the images faded from the 3 fallen Titans, each started to get up slowly. Beastboy had tears coming down both cheeks, his eyes puffy from crying. Seeing his parent's death again was something he should have never seen again. Cyborg slowly got to his own feet, looking as if his system just crashed. And Raven extracted herself from the car she was embedded in, her face still showing no emotion, but was feeling scared on the inside.

They all met in front of Wayne Enterprises, Robin and Starfire noticing something was wrong immediately.

"Friends, what has happened?" Starfire asked, her voice and face showing great concern for her friends.

"We'll tell you when we get back to the tower. I really need some tea." Raven said. Cyborg and Beastboy nodded in agreement, both still shaking off the effects of Nightmare's power.


	3. Terra's Training

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! ok? Geez.

Chapter 3

Terra's Training

Terra woke up lying on a table; her head incased in some sort of mask, her hands and feet strapped to the table. She tried to move her head, but the mask prevented her from moving it more the 3 inches in any direction. She stopped moving when she heard someone enter the room.

"I see that you are finally awake, Terra." Came Slade's voice.

"What do you want from me, Slade?" Terra asked, her voice shaking with fear.

"Why, I want you, Terra. You shall become my apprentice once again. This time, you will not betray me."

"I'll never be your slave again Slade! I'll never fight my friends again!" Terra yelled, using all her muscles to strain against the bonds that held her in place.

"Ah, but this time I will be using a different method in your training." Slade said, his voice laced with venom.

"W...what do you mean?" Terra asked, her voice filling with fear.

"Oh you'll see Terra, you'll see."

Slade walks over to a control panel, out of Terra's sight. Turning a few knobs, Slade turns back to Terra.

"This machine delivers an electrical shock of up to 100,000 volts. I am asking nicely right now. Will you be my apprentice?" Slade asked, already knowing the answer.

"NO! I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU AGAIN, SLADE!" Terra shouted.

"Very well."

Slade turned a knob, and Terra's whole body jumped in pain of the electrical shock. Turning it back down after a few seconds, Slade asked her the same question. Receiving the same answer, Slade turned the knob higher this time, and left it for a few seconds longer. After turning it back down, Slade walked over to Terra, who was sobbing silently.

"I forgot to tell you, Terra. That mask you are wearing, it stops the electrical current from killing you and from becoming unconscious. So I could turn this all the way up, and you'll still be alive. Of course, the current that high would fry you puny, little body."

Terra looked at Slade through her mask, her eyes watery. Still, she refused him.

"Very well Terra. I can keep this up just as long as you can." Slade said as he walked back to the machine. Terra's screams went on long into the night.

Uh-oh! Wonder whats gonna happen next? Only I know! HAHAHA! The rest of you have to wait! and that's probably the shortest chapter I'll do. but, then again, who knows?


	4. What to do?

Disclaimer: I still do not own the Teen Ttitans.

Ok, I lied. this chapter is slightly shorter then the last one. sorry!

Chapter 4

What to do?

The Titans were back at the tower, Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy explaining to Robin and Starfire what had happened.

"It was like I was there. When my parents died, I never wanted to relive the memory. They just kept screaming...It was horrible." Said Beastboy.

"Yeah definitely. Whoever this new guy is, I think his power is to manipulate our darkest fears, or worst memories. I was living my worst nightmare, and the worst thing about it, is I couldn't do anything to stop it." Cyborg said.

"How are we going to battle someone like this? I hate to admit it, but he even knew my greatest fear. It was like he was in my mind." Raven put in.

"We don't even know who this guy is. But if he does access our fears by going through our minds, we have to figure out a way to stop him from doing that!" Robin said.

"Well duh! But how are we going to do that genius? Ask him nicely to stop?" Beastboy said sarcastically.

"I don't know...hopefully they won't attack anywhere for a while, and it'll give us a chance to figure out what to do." Robin answered.

The Titans dismissed their meeting and went about their own business. Raven went back to reading, though her mind was not on the book. It was on the earlier events. Beastboy and Cyborg started up a game of Retro Racers, but neither seemed to be into the game as they normally were, both thinking about the events as well. Starfire snuck a bottle of mustard into her room, which she enjoyed immensely, while Robin went into his room and started to search for a way to counter the effects of Nightmare's powers, though he was having a lot of trouble, as he had yet to experience what happens when Nightmare's powers take over.

Things returned to normal over the next few days. Nothing happened for 3 weeks, with the exception of the occasional bank robber. But the 3 titans were still feeling the effects of what Nightmare had done to them, though none of them showed it. It was looking to be another quiet week, when the alarm went off. The Titans ran to the screen and Robin hit the button, showing the disturbance in the city. This time it was what seemed to be an earthquake.

Robin looked at his team before shouting the familiar words, "Titans, GO!"


	5. the Return of Terra

Disclaimer: No, I still do not own the Teen Titans. just Nightmare.

Chapter 5

The Return of Terra

When the Titans go to the scene of the quake, they saw nobody, living or dead.

"Well, it looks like nobody got hurt. That's good." Said Robin.

"Nobody except you 5!" Came an all too familiar voice.

A huge boulder crashed into the ground in front of the Titans, the force throwing them all back. Terra landed gracefully on the boulder, dressed in her Slade uniform. Before the Titans could say a thing, Terra threw her arms up and did her signature yell, raising the ground beneath the Titans, scattering them in all directions. The Titans landed painfully on the ground once again; this time each got up and got themselves ready to fight.

"Terra? What are you doing?" Beastboy shouted. "We're your friends!"

"I have new friends. I think you've met them all." Terra said, he voice laced with venom.

Behind her, Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth and Nightmare stepped out.

The Titans got themselves ready to fight, as their enemies did the same.

"Beastboy is mine." Terra said, her voice filling the air with hatred.

Terra lifted herself onto a boulder and flew at Beastboy, making him dive out of the way. Jinx danced towards Raven, flashing her Hexes and Mammoth rushed Starfire and Gizmo and Cyborg went at it as well.

"Guess that just leaves you and me, Bird-boy." Nightmare taunts, as he slowly walks towards Robin.

"And that's just fine with me." Robin replied, bringing out his staff. "Let's dance."

Nightmare takes his own fighting stance, and readies himself for the fight.

"What, not going to use your powers this time?" Robin asks.

"I've no need for them here. I used them last time to prove to my master that they would work efficiently. And from what I have heard from Slade, you can be one hell of a fighter. And that peaks my interest."

Robin says nothing in reply and charges Nightmare, leading with his staff. Aiming for his head, Robin swings as hard as he can. Nightmare moves swiftly out of the way, causing Robin to miss and run past his target. Nightmare takes advantage of this and grabs Robin's cape and throws him against a nearby building. Robin uses all his agility and flips towards the building, landing on the side of it on his feet. Before he could jump and attack again, he is hit y by a falling Raven. Jinx instantly was upon them, throwing hexes at them as fast as she could. This caused the building to crumble and part of the wall to fall on the both of them, burying them in a heap of rubble.

Starfire heard the disturbance and looked back for her friends, dropping her guard momentarily. This allowed Mammoth the short amount of time he needed to end the fight with the Tameranian girl, launching himself at her and landing a hard punch to the side of the girl's head, knocking her into a nearby bus, and out of the fight.

Cyborg was having problems of his own, trying to keep Gizmo from crashing his system. Gizmo flew around Cyborg's head in circles and launched a small missile at him.

"Let's see how your system likes this one, krud muncher!" Gizmo taunts.

Cyborg sees the missile and tries to shoot it down, and failing. The missile hits Cyborg in the chest, covering him with an electric blanket, crashing his system.

This left the last titan standing on his own, Beastboy. Beastboy dodged as Terra rammed her boulder into the ground where Beastboy had been standing just a second before.

"Terra! What are you doing? I thought you were done being Slade's tool!" Beastboy yelled at her.

"Guess you were wrong, Beastboy. Slade is my life now. But, don't get me wrong. I still like you, I really do. And that's why you are going to join me. Terra said, her eyes glowing with excitement.

"I would never join Slade. Not even for you Terra. Not for anyone or any reason." Beastboy said, his face deadly serious.

"I don't think you really have a choice. Looking around, it seems that you have run out of friends." Terra said as she hopped off the boulder and walked up to Beastboy. "But, as you can see, I still have plenty."

Beastboy stepped back and looked around, realizing that she was right. All of his friends were down and out, while the H.I.V.E. members and Nightmare surrounded him.

"You have two choices Beastboy. Come with me the easy way, or fight and come the hard way. I don't advise taking option two, as I know you know what Nightmare's powers can do. But, then again, it's not up to me which way you chose to come. Hurry now and chose."

Beastboy looked around at his fallen comrades, and tried to figure out a way to get out of his current predicament. Before he could think of anything, there he was again, back in the African Jungle. He saw his parents again. Realizing what was about to happen, Beastboy quickly put his hands up, shouting "Ok ok! I give up. Please, don't do that again."

"Good choice BB. Now then, since our work is done here, Nightmare, you know what to do. Let's go guys." Terra says.

Lifting herself and the three HIVE members and Beastboy on the boulder, they head off to their hideout.

Nightmare stood and watched them go. As soon as they were out of sight, he walks over to the building that Raven and Robin had been buried by. Uncovering them, Nightmare drags their limp bodies to the center of the street. He does the same to Cyborg and Starfire. After they are all together, Nightmare reaches into an armored pocket and pulls out a mini disc. Placing the mini disc inside Starfire's left boot, Nightmare again reaches into his pocket, this time producing the Particle Distorter. Aiming in between all the unconscious Titans, Nightmare shoots the street, dissolving the road beneath them. He watches as the Titans fall into Jump City's sewers. Nightmare turns and walks towards the hideout, satisfied that his job was done, and that his own plan went into motion as well.

**gasp! what could Nightmare's plan be? To find out, you will have to wait for Chapter 6! or maybe 7. I dunno. just keep reading dammit. **


	6. Beastboy joins HIVE

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans**

**My thanks goes to **

**ssjEasterBunny- Thanks for the advice dude. This is another chapter I should have just added to chapter 5, but oh well, ya know? **

**LetseLina- Thanks for your advice as well. I'll try and work on the grammer and stuff that you and Easter pointed out. keep reading!**

Chapter 6

Beastboy Joins HIVE

The three H.I.V.E. members, Terra and Beastboy land at the hideout, they are immediately surrounded by Slade bots. The bots in the middle part and Slade walks through them.

Looking at Terra, Slade shakes his head.

"Did you misunderstand me Terra? I told you to make sure all the Titans would be down in the sewers, not bring one back."

"But he can be useful! You've seen what he can do!" Terra replied.

"Yes I have. And I find absolutely no use for him. But, seeing as you have been a good girl, I will allow him to join the H.I.V.E. team. I am sure Brother Blood can find a use for him."

"Yes, I believe I can find a good use for him. I have always found his powers...interesting." Brother Blood said as he walked past Slade and up to Beastboy, looking at him from all angles.

"He can be some use to use, Slade. He knows the Titans moves and their tendencies." Blood said.

"Terra already knows them." Slade replied.

Brother Blood's eyes glow red, and before Beastboy could do anything, was under his power.

"We have new tactics. A lot that Terra does not know about. If you will allow me, I will tell you all of them." Beastboy said, his eyes still alive with a red glow.

Blood allowed himself a small smile, looking at Slade with amusement.

"I told you I could find a use for him."

"As it would seem. Get as much information from him as you can, Blood. I will outline the next plan. The titans by now will have wakened from the previous battle, and they will be wondering where Beastboy is. So, hurry up and get the information from him. I will have the new plan ready in a few hours."

Blood looks at Slade then back at Beastboy.

"You heard him. Start talking. And you three are dismissed." Blood says to the three H.I.V.E. members.

Blood and Beastboy walk off into a different room, and Beastboy begins to tell him of all the new stratagies of the titans.

"Terra, you come with me. I will show you what you are to do." Slade says to his apprentice.

"Yes master." Comes Terra's emotionless reply.

As Slade walks away, he thinks to himself, "_At last, it is all finally coming together. Once this is through, I'll have control of the city and the titans." _

__

**Before everyone asks, or point out, I realize that Slade wanting them in the sewer is weird, but then again, I'm a weird person, so deal with it. :)**


	7. Nightmare's Help

Chapter 7

Nightmare's Help

Robin wakes up lying on a soft muddy surface deep in Jump City's sewer system, his head pounding with every waking second. Slowly getting to his feet, he looks around and sees Raven lying a few yards down the tunnel. Running as fast as he could, stumbling slightly, Robin reaches Raven and falls to his knees, trying to wake her up.

"Raven, wake up! Come on, we got to find the others!" Robin yells as he shakes Raven's limp form. Slowly but surely, Raven starts to come around. Opening her eyes slowly, Raven stares at Robin, her face expressionless as usual.

"You can stop with the yelling and shaking. I'm awake."

Robin stands up and offers Raven a hand. With both the Titans on their feet, they begin to look for Starfire and Cyborg. Neither were hard to find, as Starfire had awaken and was using the green glow of her starbolts to light her way through the dark sewer tunnels, and Cyborg was doing the same with his shoulder light. They all met in an intersected part of the sewer system, all relieved to see each other. But that left one more problem.

"Has anyone seen BB?" Cyborg asked.

Everyone shakes their head, now realizing that the green changeling was nowhere to be seen.

"I'll try his communicator. Hopefully his is still working." Robin says.

Robin flips out his T-com and tries to reach Beastboy.

Gear Factory

"And Robin picked up this new trick," Beastboy explains to Brother Blood, as his communicator goes off.

"Well? Go ahead, answer it." Blood says. "Tell them that you'll be at the Tower, waiting for them."

Beastboy answers his T-com, with an evil smile barely being contained on his face.

"Yo, what's up?"

"Beastboy! Where are you?" Robin asks.

"Dude, when you guys got blasted, I was still fighting Terra and those other weirdoes. I'm still downtown, I'll meet you guys back at the Tower, ok?"

Robin looks at Beastboy's face on his T-com, a look of obvious relief on his face.

"Ok. We'll be there in a few minutes." Robin replies as he shuts his T-com down.

"Well, let's go. Beastboy will meet us there." Robin says, starting to walk towards a nearby sewer ladder. The other Titans look at each other and shrug, following Robin up the ladder.

Within a few minutes, the Titans arrive back at the tower.

"Hmm...Guess BB isn't back yet." Cyborg says.

"But I am most hungry. Is there any food left?" Starfire asks.

"Of course Star. Just, stay away from the mustard, alright?" Robin answers.

Starfire sighs, as she so longed for some delicious mustard. She heads for the small refrigerator and opens the door, seeing most of the food in there covered in a disgusting blue slime.

"Eeewww..." Starfire says as she quickly shuts the door. As Starfire stands up, she feels something in the bottom of her boot. Taking off her left boot, she shakes it and a cased mini disc falls out.

"Friends, I believe I have found something. It appears to be what you call, a "mini disc."

"Let me see that Star." Cyborg says, as he walks up and takes the disc. "Well, lets see what's on it."

Walking up to the big screen TV, Cyborg slips the disc into the mini disc player. Stepping back with the other titans, Cyborg and the others watch as the images on the disc start to play.

On the screen appears the form of Nightmare, dressed in full battle armor, standing in front of the camera that is recording his form. After a few more seconds, Cyborg pauses it.

"He's just standing there. What is this, his way of taunting us?"

"Wait, rewind it and play it again." Raven says.

"Why? He ain't saying anything."

"Just do it Cyborg." Raven told him.

"Alright, whatever."

Cyborg pushes the rewind button and then play. Raven sits in her meditation position, making it seem like she wasn't even paying attention.

"Rae, what's up? You know something we don't?" Robin asks.

"I believe that he is talking to us, just not in the conventional way. I will try to translate for you."

Closing her eyes, Raven concentrates as hard as she can.

"Yes, he is communicating through telepathy." Raven said. "Rewind it again. I'll tell you what he is saying, or rather, thinking."

Cyborg quickly rewinds it, and Raven begins to translate.

"_Hello Titans. I realize that this might be hard to believe, but please trust me on this. I am not a bad guy, really. Brother Blood's mind control power is far more powerful then you think, if it can take over someone like me. By now, Blood has taken over Beastboy's mind. Do not trust him. Blood's mind control starts to wear off in about 23 hours, as when he is asleep, he does not exert his powers. Keep Beastboy locked up until then. As for me, if you are wondering why I simply not just leave, it is because of this bracelet."_

Nightmare holds up his left arm, revealing a thin, black bracelet attached to his wrist.

"_Blood is not a stupid man. He knows his power wears off in those times. If I leave this room, the bomb in this bracelet will detonate, leaving me in a few hundred pieces, which I do not find appealing. Please, I beg of you, help me. I do not wish to harm anyone. Raven, please help me. You will have to enter my mind the next time we are in battle, and beat the evil within my mind. You are the only one that can. And before I leave you to ponder my words, beware. Slade is back, and he is planning something big. Be on your guard. I would explain more, but time is running out for me to have control. Until we meet again, Titans."_

With that, the disc stops, ending Nightmare's message.

"Wow. That was...interesting." Robin said.

Before anything else could be said, Beastboy walked into the living room.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

The Titans stare at Beastboy, wondering if what Nightmare said was true. Robin turns to the Titans.

"What do we do? Should we trust him?" Robin whispers.

"Hey, what's with all the whispering guys?" Beastboy asks.

"I can slightly sense something evil coming from Beastboy, so I'd say Nightmare was right. I can posses him to make sure. Now, act normal." Raven whispers back.

"Sorry BB, it's a surprise." Cyborg said smiling.

"Oh...uh, ooook. What are we going to do about Terra and that Nightmare guy? They have to be stopped."

"I'm already working on a plan Beastboy. Don't worry about it." Robin tells him as he walks towards his room. Though Robin said this, his mind was on something else.

"_Slade is back? But how?"_

Raven starts to levitate to do her meditation, when in fact what she was doing was getting ready to enter Beastboy's mind. Cyborg, thinking that Raven might need something to distract Beastboy, offered to beat Beastboy in a game of Retro Racers. So, the two Titans begin to play as usual, one of them always taunting the other, allowing Raven to enter Beastboy's mind without any trouble at all.


	8. Inside the Mind of Beastboy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. just Nightmare. and that strange smell you smell when you read my stories.

NOTE: This don't have much to do with Beastboy's mind, but I didn't reall know what else to call this chapter.

Chapter 8

Inside the Mind of Beastboy

As Raven enters the mind of Beastboy, the first thing she notices is a large race course going through his mind, a course familiar to the one that he and Cyborg normally race in their stupid video game. On it, the cars are racing, but no one appears to be controlling them or driving them. She slowly walks around the track and spies something that she would have never guessed Beastboy still remembered. Beyond the track, was a movie theater. It had a sign that said "Now Playing: When a Raven meets a Beastboy"

Raven remembered quite well what happened the day Beastboy had joined the Titans.

It had been a sunny day one Saturday morning in October. Starfire had just joined the Titans exactly one month before. That put their number at four strong. Robin, Raven, Starfire and Cyborg. They had been busting bad guys together for a month now, but something still seemed like it was missing. One day, the Titans received a call to deal with a new enemy in the city, a huge creature that called himself Cinderblock. Raven remembered it like it was yesterday, the Titans were young, brash and just reeking with confidence. Cinderblock handed them what could have been their very first defeat, as he was stronger then the Titans had been back then. If it had not been for Beastboy, the Titans would surely have lost Robin. Cinderblock had proved to be a lot more then the Titans could handle back then, being only the ages of 13. Cinderblock had knocked Robin down and was about to crush him under his massive cement foot.

Beastboy had intervened, changing into a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex and slamming into Cinderblock with his tail. From then, he changed into a Falcon and flew into the air. When he was about 200 feet up, he quickly changed into a whale, landing hard on Cinderblock's dazed form. Changing back to his human form, Beastboy jogged over to the Titans.

"You guys looked like you needed some help." Beastboy said.

"We sure did. Thanks a bunch. I could have been flatter then a pancake." Robin said. "By the way, I'm Robin. And that's Cyborg, Starfire and Raven." Robin says, pointing to each of the Titans in turn with their name.

"My name is Garfield Logan, though most call me Beastboy. Or BB for short." Beastboy replies.

As the police take Cinderblock away, the Titans ask Beastboy to come and stay a while, and Beastboy agrees.

Before Raven can remember anymore, a swift blow to the head strikes her down, knocking her onto the racetrack. Getting to her feet, Raven turns and sees Brother Blood standing there waiting to attack.

"You must be the one they call Raven. How very nice to meet you. I know why you are here. You are here to try and free your friend. How foolish. I have complete control over Beastboy's emotions and mind. Both are mine to use how ever I see fit."

With those words, Blood brings his hands up and summons Beastboy's emotions. All of them appear at his side.

"Attack!"

Beastboy's emotions rush Raven, with the exception of Fear and Laziness.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"

Raven's powers engulf Beastboy's emotions quickly, and Raven allows herself a rare smile.

"Lucky for me then, Beastboy's emotions are his. And I don't know if you realize, but he's not all that of a great fighter." Raven said.

"As it would seem." Brother Blood said, his voice laced with frustration.

"Your turn, Brother." Raven said, as she flew into the air. "AZERATH, METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven shouted, her powers engulfing Brother Blood in a tight grip, crushing the mental power of Brother Blood in it, thus, expelling him from Beastboy's mind. Raven released BB's emotions from her power and exited his mind before they could start talking to her.

Back in the real world, Beastboy had collapsed on the floor due to the major mental stress on his mind. Raven opens her eyes and walks over to Beastboy, putting her hands on his head and quickly healing Beastboy's mental anguish. Beastboy opens his eyes and sits up.

"What happened? Raven? I thought you were in my mind." Beastboy said.

"I was. You were being controlled by Brother Blood."

"I know. I feel like I betrayed you all...I gave him all of our new fighting techniques..."

"No you didn't. we all know the extent of Brother Blood's control. It is much stronger then we thought it was at first. Nightmare sent us a little gift that told us." Robin said as he walked back into the room.

"He did? What'd it say?"

"Don't worry about it right now BB. Right now we need to figure out what Slade is planning and what to do about Terra." Cyborg said.

"And Nightmare. Even though he said what he said, he will still be a danger to all of us. And we can't trust that Brother Blood is not trying to trick us." Raven said.

"But he was right about Brother Blood having control over BB. we have to also take that into consideration. So we know either this is one of Brother Blood's tricks, or he is for real." Cyborg answered back.

"What I know right now, is that we need to find a way to counteract Nightmare's powers. And I think I have just the idea, but I'll need your help, Cyborg. And you too Raven." Robin said.

"Alright Robin, what you got?" Cyborg asks.

"Well, based on the experiences that you and Raven have had with him, everything you've told me, I have devised a way to make a helmet that would counter Nightmare's powers. But I'll need to fine-tune the proto type with your help, and Raven will help test it out."

"Alright. When we get started?"

"Now. I have blueprints in my workshop that you should take a look at. Raven, we won't need you until we're done." Robin says as he and Cyborg walk off for Robin's workshop.

"Ok. I need to meditate now. Entering Beastboy's mind has left me disgusted and tired."

Raven said, getting into her normal meditation position.

"Ddduuuddde! That's not cool! My mind is not disgusting! At least, I don't think it is." Beastboy said, turning back to his game. "Hey Raven, before you start, can I ask you a question?"

Raven opens her left eye and stares at Beastboy. "Sure. Ask away. Just make it quick."

Beastboy puts down his controller and walks over to Raven and sits down.

"Well, when you were in my mind, I saw what happened. How did you wrap up my emotions so quick? And you got rid of Brother Blood pretty quick too."

"Well Beastboy, to be honest, your emotions, no matter whose control they are under, are still yours. And they probably knew me when they were attacking, because not one of them changed into an animal, they just rushed me like a bunch of idiots. It was quite easy for me to get them out of the like idiots...you could have said they were not changing because you're a friend... and what about Brother Blood?"

"As for him, I don't think he really used as much of his power to take over your mind as he has done to the HIVE members. He used just some of it. Just enough to use you to tell him certain things and send you on a mission he knew you would never complete."

"Oh...ok. Thanks Rae. And...thanks for saving my butt in there too."

"No problem." Raven replies as she shuts her eyes and starts her meditation.

Beastboy stands up and walks back to his video game, though once again, his mind was on something else.

"_Terra...why would you join Slade again? We were your friends...Slade must have done something to her again. I've got to find out what! At whatever costs, I must find out."_

Beastboy thinks to himself, not realizing that he was losing every round on Retro Racers.

A few hours pass, and Robin walks back into the room, holding a large, beefy helmet.

"Ok Raven, we're ready for you now." He says. "The Prototype is a bit...big, but Cyborg's working on Blueprints for a smaller version right now. We just need to see if this one works before we continue."

Raven stops levitating and walks over to Robin, who's putting on the helmet.

"What do you want me to do?" Raven asks, trying to keep a rare smile from her face. The helmet looked ridiculous, it was almost as if Robin had put a microwave on his head and called it a helmet.

"I want you to try and read my mind."

"Ok. Just be ready." Raven said.

Raven sits down on a chair and starts to try and read Robin's mind. Chanting her familiar words, "Azerath Metrion Zenthos..." Raven's head suddenly explodes with pain, knocking her from her chair.

Robin quickly takes off the helmet and pulls Raven to her feet.

"Damn, sorry Raven. I forgot to tell you, you will receive a blinding pain if the helmet worked." Robin says his face obviously sorry.

"Try telling me next time!" Raven snaps, her face turning red with anger. The gamestation suddenly explodes with Raven's power, startling Beastboy.

"NNNOOOO!!! I was so close to beating the high score..." Beastboy moans.

Raven walks towards her room, seething with anger, her powers nearly knocking her door down. Robin walks back to his workshop, leaving Beastboy to pout over the busted gamestation.

Another few hours later, Robin walks back out with a smaller, sleeker, sexier design. Starfire zips over to Robin when she sees him.

"Hello Robin. What is that strange helmet you have?" She asked. Starfire had been sleeping since they had gotten back.

"This will help us fight Nightmare. They block out his power from reading our minds and knowing our darkest fears or worst memories." Robin replied, showing Starfire the helmet.

"Wonderful! That will aid us greatly in the defeat of Nightmare!" Starfire said enthusiastically.

Robin smiled to himself, happy to see Starfire happy. Walking over to the big screen, Robin hit a button that went to Raven's T-com.

"What is it now?" Came Raven's sour reply, still slightly pissed at what had happened earlier.

"Raven, we got the helmet working again, we need you to test it out now. Unless you don't want to, but then we're going to have to just hope they work when we fight Nightmare the next time."

"Fine. I'll be there in a few minutes. Do they still do that shock thing?" Raven asked, her head still slightly pounding from the last one.

"Yes. But I have this one turned down, so it should just administer a small shock, not enough to hurt, just to warn." Robin replied.

Raven walks into the Titan's living room, and sees that the whole team was there, waiting for her to test out the helmet. Sighing deeply, Raven stares at Robin.

"Let's just get this over with." She said.

"Ok. Everyone put on a helmet. Raven, try and read everybody's mind. All of them are turned down, so you shouldn't get hurt."

Raven rolls her eyes and proceeds to try and read Robin's thoughts. Receiving a small shock, as Robin said she would, she went on to test the others, and received the same result, no matter how hard she tried.

"They work fine. And now I have a headache. I'm going to lie down for a little bit." Raven said as she stormed out of the room, feeling her rage gripping her, angry that she had been shocked so many times.

"Ok. Thanks for your help Raven." Robin says as she walks off.

"Whatever." Raven replies as the door to the living room shuts behind her.

"Well, now we have a special defense to use against Nightmare. Now, we just wait for another attack again." Robin says.

"But shouldn't we go out and look for them?" Beastboy asked.

"No. We'd waste our time. We don't know where they are right now. Unless...you were under Brother Blood's control, so you must have been inside the hideout. Do you know where it is?" Robin asked.

"Uh...no. Sorry, but when he took over my mind, he erased the part where I was there. I have no idea where it is." Beastboy replied. _"I really hate to lie to them, but I need to get Terra. And I leave tonight."_


	9. Slade's Plan

Disclamer: Dont own the Teen Titans

NOTE: I wrote this chapter when I was barely awake, and will probably rewrite it either thursday or over the weekend. I just put it up cause i wanted to put up chapter 10 today too.

Chapter 9

Slade's Plan

"Terra, the first thing you need to know about taking control over someone's life, is the way to break them. Wear down their will, destroy nearly, or everything that means something to them. Threaten them with their friends, such as I did with Robin, or, the latest thing I have tried is pain. Pain and a lot of it. You see Terra, pain has a way of...how should I say this...wiping out someone's mind, allowing the person inflicting the pain to rebuild that persons mind. Such as I did with you, my dear." Slade said.

Terra nodded, taking in all of her master's advice.

"Now, I want you to take something from the Titans. Take the bumbling idiots from HIVE and destroy their tower. If they had families, I'd send you to destroy them as well. But, seeing as they do not, take their tower from them. Make sure not to kill any of them. Soon, they shall be of great help for our conquest."

"Yes master. I shall destroy the tower. It'll be fun." Terra said, an evil smile spreading on her face as she walked out to get the HIVE members.

As she leaves, Brother Blood walks in.

"I overheard your plan, Slade. I have one of my own. I shall send Nightmare to start the takeover of Jump City. He shall need some support from your Slade Bots, of course."

Slade walks towards Brother Blood, his hands behind his back.

"Very well Blood. You have access to my robots whenever you plan to take out your own plan. Out of curiosity, when shall you be carrying out your plan?"

"As soon as you start yours. With the Titans busy with their tower, Nightmare shall have little resistance in taking over the city, with the exception of their small, puny police force."

"Good. Good. Terra will carry out the plan within the next hour, so get ready, Blood." Slade tells him as he walks back to his desk.

An Hour Later

Terra and the 3 HIVE members arrive on the shoreline facing the Titan's Tower, each one of them ready to destroy the tower.

"Well, I'm tired of looking at this tower. It sickens me." Terra snarls, her face contorted with hatred.

Stepping back, Terra raises her arms and lifts a giant chunk of a boulder out of the island the tower is on, and hurls it into the middle of the tower, nearly breaking the tower in two.

"Hey, leave us some!" Jinx said, as she threw hexes down into the water, creating a giant tidal wave that headed straight for the tower.

The giant wave of water engulfed the tower, washing smashing though the windows and showering the Titans with watery glass.

"Titans, move it!" Robin shouted, though his voice was wasted, as the titans were already underwater, with the exception of Raven, who was still in her room on the top floor.

Gizmo launches a swarm of missiles from the shoreline, all of them hitting the bottom floor. Terra and the HIVE members watch in delight as the tower begins to crumble.

"One more thing to do..." Terra said, as she lifted one more huge boulder and threw it towards the tower. The boulder connected with the top of the tower, smashing through what would be the Titan's bedroom.

Raven hears the boulder coming, and puts a shield over herself, hoping her friends would make it through all right. Transforming into a shadow of a Raven and transports herself out of the tower.

Terra and the three HIVE members watch as the tower collapses, cheering as it fell completely.

"Gizmo, scan the building and make sure they are still alive." Terra ordered.

Gizmo quickly scanned the fallen tower with his life scanner.

"I got four heartbeats from those Krud-sniffers." Gizmo replied.

"Only four? That means one of two things. One of them is dead, or one of them was out. Oh well. Four out of five ain't bad." Terra said, though knowing damn well what Slade would do to her once he found out. "Let's go. Our job is done here."


	10. Inside Nightmare's Mind

Disclaimer: Nope. Teen Titans arent mine.

Note: I had so much fun writing this chapter. it was fun trying to figure out what to say concerning Nightmare's past. I hope you readers enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

Chapter 10

Inside the Mind of Nightmare

Nightmare slowly walks down Main Street of Jump City, Slade Bots jumping around the buildings behind him, shooting at anything that moved, and a few things that didn't. There were people running down the street in pure terror as Nightmare invoked his power on anyone that was insight, each person living their own worst nightmare or memory. A few people were lying on the street curled into a ball, sobbing quietly as their fears took place around them. Nightmare smiled, though no one could tell behind his mask. He knew that even if they closed their eyes, they would still see their fear. There was no way around it. In the distance, he heard a loud crumbling.

"I see that Terra has done her job. But I sense something else down here...maybe one of them escaped." Nightmare says to himself.

"You're right. Someone did escape. I did." Raven said as she materialized in front of him.

"Azerath Metrion Zenthos!" Raven shouted. Raven picked up several cars and hurled them at the Slade Bots, destroying all of them. "And now it's just you and me."

Nightmare stares at Raven, looking directly into her eyes. Raven starts to see the world around her dissolve into her home planet, once again her darkest fear starting to set in. Raven starts to meditate intensely, attacking Nightmare's mind while forcing everything he was doing to her out.

Nightmare, sensing this, stops his power, preferring to do battle with the dark psychic in his own mind rather then try to wear her down using his own power.

Nightmare's Mind

Raven walks cautiously down a dark street in Nightmare's mind. She glances around and realizes she was on a dark, lonely country road, with nothing but a large house a few hundred yards down the road. Raven takes flight towards the house and lands on the front porch. The door was slightly open, so Raven pushes it all the way open and walks slowly into the house. The first thing she notices is a staircase leading to the second floor of the house just off to the right of the doorway. Ignoring this, Raven walks through the doorway on the left, into what appears to be the living room. A small love seat sat off to the left, and a dirty brown couch directly across from it. A small black and white TV sat on a stand, the screen blank. As she walked through the living room, she felt something sticky and wet on the bottom of her shoes. As she looks down, she realizes it was blood. Recoiling in horror, Raven quickly levitates above the blood and into the next room, which was the kitchen.

Raven was horrified at what she saw. Blood was absolutely everywhere, on the counters, floors and walls. Raven flies out of the kitchen back to the front door, breathing heavily. She had never seen so much blood! About to walk out the door, she hears a noise upstairs. Raven looks uneasy as she heads up the stairs. Nightmare's mind was getting to be much worse then she could have ever imagined. As she walks up the stairs, she hears the noise again. She heads towards the door and slowly opens it. Inside is a little boy, no more then 8 years old, sitting in the middle of the room crying. He was holding two bodies in his arms, and in between sobs, Raven could hear the small boy repeating something over and over.

"They killed you...so I tricked them into killing themselves...one in the kitchen, another in the garage...another in the bathroom...and the final two in the room next door..." the small boy repeated over and over.

A shiver ran down Raven's spine, as she suddenly felt that she was no longer in the room with just the boy. Turning quickly, she sees that Nightmare has joined her, standing behind her, his eyes on the little boy and arms folded over his chest.

"I remember that day. Five gangsters were robbing us. They killed my parents in a most brutal fashion, and made me watch. I was only eight, but I still knew how to use my powers. I tricked them into thinking they were monsters from their own worst nightmares. They killed each other in a very bloody battle. And in the end, as you can tell by what I am saying, all of them were dead." Nightmare says, as he turns away and walks out.

Raven stands there for a moment, wondering why he was sharing all this with her. She runs out after him only to find herself in what appeared to be a hospital. Confused, she started looking in every direction, but seeing no nurses or doctors. But she did hear a scream. Running down the white hallway, she turns a corner and sees five doctor-looking people standing outside a window looking into one of the room. She walks towards them and looks in the window. The same little boy, but now looking about ten or eleven years old, was screaming in his sleep. The doctors outside were talking about the boy's condition.

"It seems as if he actually thinks that his nightmares are real. Even when he wakes up, he begins to fight an imaginary enemy. We almost always have to sedate him when he wakes up." Said one of the faceless doctors.

Raven turns suddenly, and sees that Nightmare again was standing behind her.

"I was ten when this took place. After they found me in the house covered in blood, they put me in a nut house for two and a half years. This was towards the end. I was losing control of my powers. They were effecting me as well as anyone that happened to be right next to me while I was sleeping. I kept reliving my parent's murder over and over again. I could feel my powers taking over my soul, changing me into something." Nightmare said, staring at himself intently. "The doctors said that I was crazy. But my powers were so far out of my control, they effected me whenever I slept."

"Why are you showing me this?" Raven asked.

Nightmare turns and walks out another door without replying.

Raven takes one more look at Nightmare as a young child and then runs after him. When she passes through this door, she sees Nightmare once again as a young boy, this time looking to be in his early teens. Walking towards the young man, Raven sees that he looked sleep-deprived. Huge bags hung under his eyes, barely covered by the pair of sunglasses on his face. His clothes were dirty and torn. Young Nightmare walks past her into a small convenience store. Raven follows him in. inside the store, Raven watches as Nightmare uses his powers to terrorize the poor clerk and then runs around and steals random food items and raids the cash register. After he finished with the cash, Nightmare released his hold over the clerk, leaving him a scared mess on the floor as he walked out.

"I had to do that to survive. No one would take me in. no one would ever take someone like me into their home. Not with my uncontrollable powers. So that was what I had to do, rob small stores to just barely survive. I was only thirteen. Such a young age. Not a friend in the world. And I still couldn't sleep. My powers were still acting up whenever I slept." Nightmare told Raven as he again walked up behind her.

Raven turned at the sound of his voice. "Why didn't you try to find help?"

"Who was there that would help someone like me? Nobody. Do not think I did not try to find help. There was none. Come, there is still a little more to see." Nightmare said, as he turned on his heel and walked through another door.

Raven followed after one last glance at the store. Walking through the door, Raven found herself in a lighted warehouse full of bodies. Looking closer at the bodies, she saw each of them was wearing some sort of gang tag. It looked like it was a slaughter.

"They aren't dead. I couldn't bring myself to kill them. The only reason I could trick the other members that killed my parents, was the fact that they killed my parents. What I did to these gang members was tortured them with their own fears until they eventually went crazy. It took me some time to track down the whole gang, but once I did, I got my revenge." Nightmare said.

"But what if they didn't send those other guys to kill your parents?" Raven asked.

"They were guilty by association. Simple as that. When I got my hands on them, I completely lost control of my powers. It was more of my intention to hurt them very badly, rather then make them all into crazy idiots. Come, I will show you what happened." Nightmare said as he walked through yet another door.

Raven followed, and when she entered, she saw young Nightmare again, walking into the warehouse full of the gang members. All the gang members that were talking suddenly stopped and stared at him.

"Five years ago, several of your members came into my house and slaughtered my family in front of my very eyes. They made me watch. I killed them afterwards, but there is still much more to be done before I can feel satisfied that I have avenged their death." The younger version of Nightmare stated.

"Yo! He must be talking about-"

"SHUT UP!" Nightmare interrupted, the fury in his eyes burning into the gang member that started talking. "YOU SHALL ALL PAY!"

With those words, Nightmare's powers took over him completely, darkness covering his entire body, transforming him into some sort of creature. Raven watched in strange fascination, as Nightmare's body seemed like it was being ripped apart and put back together in the form of a monster from his own nightmares. His head grew slender and long in the back, like an alien from the movie; his arms grew long and muscular, his hands forming into giant claws. His midsection grew large and black, it seemed as if there was blood leaking from his chest all over his body. His legs were the last things to change, growing longer and muscular, slime covering them immediately, and his feet growing long claws out of the toenails. Drool and foam started coming out of his mouth, as the creature roared in anger.

The petrified gang members just stood there in pure horror, as the creature attacked.

Raven watched as the creature rushed at the gang members, then stopped, as if frozen in the middle of its attack.

"Before I let you see what happens, I should tell you a bit about that creature. I have very little control over it when I transform, but I had just enough to stop myself from killing them all in a brutal manner. One touch from that creature immediately turns the man, woman or animal insane, which is all I did. I grabbed, tossed and punched them until I got them all." Nightmare said, as he again walked up behind Raven, startling her.

"Do you have to keep sneaking up on me like that?" Raven asked.

Nightmare just nodded his head towards the fight again, as the creature began to move once again.

Raven turned back and watched as the creature did exactly as Nightmare said it would. After the creature was done, it stood in what was probably the middle of the warehouse. A black light surrounded it, engulfing the huge creature. When the light died down, on the floor where the creature had stood, was a naked teenage boy lying on the ground unconscious.

"I have only a few more things to show you, Raven. So prepare yourself, for after I show you what I want to, we fight." Nightmare said as he walked through another door in his mind.

Raven nodded to herself and followed.

She immediately recognized the city. It was Jump City. She watched as a young man, looking to be around the age of seventeen or eighteen stumbled around the streets in the daylight, knocking into people and things around him.

"That was a little more then a month ago, when I arrived in Jump City. I was sleep deprived; I hadn't slept in more then three months, keeping myself up with caffeine pills." Nightmare said, again appearing behind Raven.

Nightmare stumbled into an alleyway, away from all the people. Nightmare tripped and fell into a mound of full trash bags. Nightmare struggled to get to his feet, when a bright light appeared in front of him, blinding him. When the light died down, Raven saw Brother Blood standing before the fallen figure of Nightmare.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Brother Blood. I have been watching you for quite sometime, Mr. Sims. That is your name, is it not? Carcer Langston Sims?"

Carcer looked up at Brother Blood, his eyes still trying to focus on him.

"Nobody's called me that in years...what do you want? Leave me alone." Carcer replied.

"I am offering you the chance to come and work for me. I can help you control your powers, no more nightmares when you sleep. How long has it been since you've gotten some sleep, hmm? It's been a few months, hasn't it? All I ask for in return, is to join me in my conquest to take over this city, and then, after we are done here, expand to bigger and better cities!"

Carcer looks up at Blood, shaking his head.

"No. I may have done some bad things in my life, but I would never join you, I don't want to hurt anyone anymore." Carcer says, as he struggles to get to his feet.

"Oh, I see you assumed you would have a say in the matter. I can assure you that you don't." Blood said, his eyes glowing red. Carcer's eyes immediately started to glow red, his lack of sleep made it easy for Brother Blood to take complete control over his mind.

"Now, stand up and follow me." Brother Blood said as he turns and walks out of the alley.

Carcer stands obediently and follows Brother Blood out of the alleyway.

"That, as if you didn't know, was the first time I met Brother Blood." Nightmare said as he walked past Raven, following himself and Brother Blood. "Come, Raven, there are two more things I wish to show you."

Raven follows him, thinking to herself. "_Now what is he going to show me?"_

"You will see what I am about to show you, Raven. Do not worry yourself about it. But what you should worry about, is the battle that we will have once we are done."

"You can read my mind?" Raven asked in surprise.

"Of course. How do you think I access people's fears? Guessing?" Nightmare said with a chuckle.

The street turns into a strange laboratory around Raven and Nightmare. They stand side by side looking inside a window through to a laboratory. Inside the lab, Carcer was laying on a table, naked with the exception of his boxers. Brother Blood walks around the table, taking measurements of his body and typing them into a computer.

The scene changes once more, and Raven sees Carcer dressed in his current battle suit, looking it over, with Brother Blood watching.

"Do you like it? The mask will help stop you from dreaming, thus, no more nightmares. Speaking of which, that shall be your new name. Nightmare."

"Nightmare, huh? I like that. I like that a lot." Carcer says, as he flexes the suit in different angles.

"The rest of the suit is made of a high density metal that I created. It will protect you from nearly all physical assault." Brother Blood said, clearly admiring his work on the suit.

"Now come, you have a job to do. In the wrists of your suit, you shall find a certain potion that will turn a certain statue of someone back to real life. Come, I shall brief you on the way to meet my new partner." Blood says as he walks out of the lab. The newly christened Nightmare follows.

"You can guess that his new partner is Slade, can't you?" Nightmare asked Raven. Nodding, Raven starts to ask him something.

"Not right now. I realize you have many questions. But there is one more thing I must show you. The girl, Terra, she is not evil. I will show you what Slade has done to her." Nightmare says, as he opens a door and walks through. Raven follows him, her mind brimming with questions.

Through the next door, Raven and Nightmare enter a dark room. The first thing Raven sees is Terra strapped to a table, Slade operating something on a control panel. Terra suddenly yells out in pain, as an electrical blanket covers Terra's entire body.

"Pain is a brutal way to brain wash people. Your friend Terra lasted for three days of torture like this. I was impressed that she lasted that long. But eventually, all people will succumb to the pain, and to the will of whoever happens to be in charge of the pain." Nightmare explained.

"But why would Slade do this? It just doesn't seem like his style." Raven said.

"Slade wanted to make sure that she never betrayed him again, and this was the way he chose to do so. The damage to her is reversible, though it will require much hard work within her mind. I realize that you have done quite a lot of what I call, mind repair, in the past few days, but Terra's mind is in much worse condition then either mine or Beastboy's. It will require much to bring out the Terra that you know and consider your friend." Nightmare explains.

"I see. Is there anything else you wish to show me? And for the record, Terra was never my friend." Raven said.

"My mistake. Anyway, you should prepare yourself. The fight begins soon." Nightmare says as he walks away from Raven.

The world around Raven fades away, and is replaced by the lone country road, with the familiar house. Raven hears a familiar voice.

"This is where you and Nightmare shall fight. Prepare yourself Titan." Came the voice of Brother Blood.


	11. The Battle for Nightmare

Disclaimer: C'mon, If I owned the Titans, Terra would be back already.

NOTE: Last update for a while! probably until next thursday. to tell you the truth, I need to take at least a week break from writing, cause I am so burned out...but then again, I am getting a new laptop Thursday, so I might write more over the weekend. hope y'all like this.

Chapter 11

The Battle for Nightmare

Raven took her fighting stance, ready for anything. "_I hope I don't have to fight all of his emotions. I wouldn't be able to take them all at once."_ Raven thought to herself.

"You will not have to fight my emotions, Raven. All my emotions are within me. All in one body or spirit form, as I call it. Ready yourself for battle." Nightmare said, as he calmly walked towards Raven.

Raven didn't need a second warning, as she chanted her signature words, "Azerath Metrion ZENTHOS!" Raven shouted, engulfing Nightmare in a fist-like grip of her power. Nightmare shakes his head and powers out of Raven's grip.

"I think now. You'll find that your powers will do you no good here. This is my mind, not yours. I have the power, you have just a small, teeny little bit of the power I have."

Nightmare said mockingly, as Raven took a step back.

"_Great. No what am I going to do? I'm no fighter, that would be more Robin's style."_

Nightmare charged Raven, jumping high into the air and driving back down to the ground where Raven was standing. Raven blocks the attack with her own power, surprised at how weak it has become.

"Do you wonder why I showed you my past, Psychic? The inside of my mind drains your power and feeds it to me. You rely on your power too much, Girl. You should focus on training your body as well as your powers." Nightmare told a speechless Raven.

Once again, Nightmare charges Raven, this time leading with a jump kick. Raven dives out of the way and lands hard on her left side. Getting up quickly, Raven barely has time to dodge Nightmare's powerful punch, which left him open for attack. Raven punches Nightmare solidly in the stomach. Nightmare takes a step back.

"Have you forgotten already Raven? This armor protects me from any physical attack."

Nightmare says, laughing.

"Now what are you going to do, Psychic? Your powers are useless and you cannot hurt him physically. What to do, what to do?" Raven hears Brother Blood taunts.

Raven stares at Blood angrily, realizing that he was right. Then, something hit her. Anger. That was the answer. Raven was sure that she would be more powerful then Nightmare if she let her rage take over.

Nightmare turns and stares at Brother Blood as well. "You are right, my master. She has no advantages." Nightmare says, as he presses a hidden button on his suit. The top part of his suit unhooks and falls to the ground with an audible thump. The, the lower part unhooks and falls off, leaving Nightmare in nothing more then black tight pants, his mask and bare muscular chest.

"NIGHTMARE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Brother Blood shouted.

"I want a fair fight master. This will give her a chance, at least." Nightmare replies.

Raven stands there, watching in rising anger. They were calling her weak, and powerless. Her anger rising to what she knew was extremely dangerous levels. Nightmare turns towards Raven, feeling her power rise.

"What the hell...?" was all he could manage to say. Raven grew larger; four large, yellow eyes stared back at Nightmare from beneath her hooded face. Tentacles grew out from under her cloak, stringing out and catching Nightmare within their grasp, one grabbing his left arm, another his right, and the same went for both of his legs. One, last tentacle slowly wormed its way out from under her cloak and wrapped itself around Nightmare's neck.

"Fight Nightmare! FIGHT!" Brother Blood yells, aware that he was about to lost one of his favorite "Students."

Raven turns her head and stares at Brother Blood, her power starting to cover him. Brother Blood works quickly and summons his own power, clearing Raven's off of his mental body.

"Do not think that you'll be able to get rid of me so easily this time, Psychic." Blood taunts.

"SHUT-UP!!" You will be destroyed. I will get rid of you! My friends will be avenged!" Raven shouts. Raven once again engulfs Brother Blood in her power, this time using as much power as she can. Brother Blood struggles, trying to counter her power again, but to no avail. Raven begins to tighten her power on Brother Blood, squeezing him tighter and tighter.

Nightmare watches as Raven crushes Brother Blood in the grasp of her power, and starts to struggle harder, but failing to break any of the tentacles holding him. Raven tightens her grip over Blood even more, her power cutting through Brother Blood's spirit form, expelling him from Nightmare's mind. Raven turns her attention to Nightmare, who has stopped struggling and lay limp in her tentacles. Raven feels her anger start to leave her; the tentacles retract back to her, her four eyes formed back into two, and Nightmare is dropped onto the ground of his mind.

Raven walks over to the limp form of Nightmare and checks to see if he was ok. Before she could get within five feet of him, she falls through a black hole that suddenly appears under her. Raven falls throughout Nightmare's mind, seeing everything he showed her, and then some. Raven turns her body and watches where she was falling, seeing the ground rushing up at her, she closes her eyes and braces herself for impact. But the impact never came; she opens her eyes and sees that she has fallen through the ground, and out of Nightmare's mind. She was back on the streets of Jump City. Looking in front of her, she spies Nightmare, lying on the ground, seemingly lifeless. Raven runs over to Nightmare and checks to see if he was breathing.

Nightmare opens his eyes, the deep black holes he calls eyes stare back at Raven, startling her. Slowly getting to his feet, Nightmare faces Raven.

"Raven..."

"Don't. Don't even say it. My friends are all dead because of you and...and them!" Raven shouts.

"Raven...your friends are not dead. Can you not feel it?" Nightmare replies, his voice reassuring. "Come with me."

Nightmare turns and starts to walk towards what was left of Titan's Tower. Raven finds herself believing him, and follows. Upon reaching the tower, Raven sees that it is nothing more then rubble, smoke slowly rising from what was left.

"How can anything still be alive in that?" Raven asks, tears forming in her eyes, and a nearby tree melting from her powers.

"You still do not feel it? They are still alive. I sense that three of the four are badly injured though. We must be quick." Nightmare tells her. "Can you get us over there?"

Raven nods and uses her powers to teleport them to Titan Island. Nightmare walks over the rubble and tosses some seemingly random rocks from different piles, finally unearthing the limp form of Starfire. Carrying her down to Raven, he lays her down in the soft mud. Raven immediately goes to healing what she could of her injured friend.

Over the next hour, Nightmare unearths Cyborg and Robin, and takes them to where Starfire was.

"Have you had any luck with Starfire?" asks Nightmare.

"I've healed her injuries, but she won't wake up. It seems like she is in a coma or something." Raven replied. "Where's Beastboy?"

"Heal the others. I will find him." Nightmare says as he turns and walks back onto the pile of rubble.

Raven turns to Robin and begins to heal him. Hearing a noise behind her, Raven turns and sees a pile of rubble moving, then being hurled into the air. Raven brings a shield up and over her and the limp forms of her friends. When the dust clears, Raven sees Beastboy changing back to human form from a gorilla.

"Raven!" Beastboy shouts, running towards her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Beastboy. These three however..." Raven nods to the three fallen Titans. "I healed Starfire and Robin and what I could of Cyborg, but most of his damage is on his robotic parts, and I can't heal those. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I was unconscious for a while, but I woke up when I heard something moving the rubble around." Beastboy replied.

"That was me. Glad you got yourself out. I don't think I would have found you." Says a voice from behind Beastboy.

Beastboy turns around and immediately changes into a Tyrannosaurus.

"Whoa, easy Beastboy, I'm on your side!" Nightmare says, putting his hands up.

"It's true Beastboy, don't attack him." Raven says.

Beastboy turns back to his human form. "Can we trust him?"

"Yes. I've been inside his mind. I've seen everything there is to know about him. We can trust him." Raven replied. "But right now, we need to get them to a safer place." Raven says, referring to the fallen Titans.

"I know just the place." Nightmare tells her, his pitch black eyes seeming to light up.

Nightmare's Place

Raven, Beastboy and Nightmare arrive at Nightmare's hiding place, each of them carrying a titan.

"Where are we?" Beastboy asks.

"This is an old abandoned warehouse, where I first stayed when arrived in Jump City. They'll be safe here. I was looking at Cyborg's damage to his mainframe, and I believe I can restore him to something close to normal. It will take me a few hours to do, in which you two should get some rest. There's some extra cots in the room over there." Nightmare says, pointing to room across the on the other side of the warehouse.

"Thanks." Raven says before she walks towards the room.

"I think I'll stay up a while, and watch you. If you don't mind, that is." Beastboy said.

Nightmare turns to Beastboy. "I know you still don't trust me yet, but I wish you would get some rest. I'm not going to hurt Cyborg. You have my word."

"I still don't trust you. I'm going to be watching you." Beastboy said.

"As you wish." Nightmare replies, turning back to Cyborg. "While you are watching, would you mind putting Robin and Starfire on the tables over there?"

"Fine." Beastboy picks up his friends and puts them side by side on the tables.

Over the next three hours, Nightmare tweaks things and turns things on Cyborg's robotic form, eventually getting his system rebooted. Cyborg slowly sits up and faces Nightmare and Beastboy.

"YOU!" Cyborg yells out, transforming his hand into the sonic cannon.

"Sorry Cyborg. I wasn't able to fix that." Nightmare tells him.

"He's supposedly on our side now, Cy. I don't know what happened, but he and Raven went through something. I haven't had a chance to talk to her about it yet." Beastboy says.

Raven walks out of the room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Good to see you are awake Cyborg. I take it Robin and Starfire haven't woken up yet?" Raven asked.

"Not yet. They probably won't wake up for a few more hours. I checked them a while ago, they got hit pretty hard in the head. I wouldn't be surprised if they were out for a few days." Nightmare replied.

Cyborg gets up from the table and walks towards Nightmare. "BB doesn't trust you, and neither do I. so watch yourself man."

"You should repair yourself in the short time we have left, Cyborg. Slade will be after us, and so will Brother Blood. And then there's also Terra to deal with." Nightmare said.

Beastboy quickly turned to Nightmare. "Terra's mine to take down, not yours."

"I never said I was going to take her down. In fact, I have told Raven that we can bring her back. Ask her for the whole story. I'm going to get some sleep." Nightmare said as he walked to the room which Raven had come out of.

Beastboy looks at Raven questioningly.

"Ok Beastboy. And Cyborg, since you're awake too, come listen. And repair yourself. You are a wreck." Raven said as she took a seat on the table that Cyborg had just gotten off.

The two other Titans listen long into the night about what had happened to Raven and Nightmare.


	12. Where art thou Beastboy?

Disclaimer: Teen Titans? Nope. not mine.

**_Recently, someone accused me of stealing Nightmare from them. and dude, I read your story. the Nightmare I have and the one you have are completly different. their powers are different, their attitudes are different, even their races are different! Mine's human, yours is not. the only thing they seem to have in common is the fact that they share the name Nightmare. Sorry if you thought that I stole him from you, but you should probably read the way I described him, then compare him to your version. BTW, your story kicks ass too._**

Chapter 12

Where art thou, Beastboy?

After a long night's rest, the Titans awaken to a new day. Cyborg begins to check on Robin and Starfire, and Raven begins to meditate.

"Robin and Starfire are doing better. My scanners say they'll be awake within the next four hours or so." Cyborg tells Raven.

"Try the next few seconds, Cy." Robin says as he opens his eyes.

"Robin! Good to see that you're ok man." Cyborg says.

"What's been happening? How long was I out of it?" Robin asks.

"About a day and a half. You and Starfire were both hit pretty hard. And...our home...the Tower's gone Robin."

"Gone...? Yeah...I remember now...how did we get out?"

"You remember that Nightmare dude, right? Well, he's been helping us. Before you say anything, eat this and I'll tell you all about it." Cyborg says as he places a bowl of cold cereal in front of Robin. "Sorry, but we don't have any hot food around here."

Robin shovels the cereal hungrily into his mouth, while Cyborg tells him the story.

"Wow. So...where is he now? Nightmare, I mean?" Robin asks, as soon as Cyborg finished the story.

"Uh, I don't know. Come to think of it, I don't know where BB is either. Rae, have you seen BB or Nightmare?"

"No." Came Raven's monotone reply.

I can't even contact him. I haven't been able to repair most of my systems because I don't have any tools out here." Cyborg says, his voice showing his frustration. "Where the hell are they?"

Beastboy makes his way towards Slade and Brother Blood's hideout, changing into a small rat to go unnoticed. Crawling through the streets of Jump City, Beastboy drops himself into the sewer, unaware that he was being followed. Changing into a spider, Beastboy crawls along the sewer walls, stopping every time he heard a noise. Entering a long series of twists and turns, Beastboy finally arrives at the entrance to the hideout of Slade. Walking up to a huge steel door, Beastboy spies the keypad that would open the door.

"Uh...let's see now...the password is...shoot! I don't remember!" Beastboy growls in frustration.

"The password is K2K4D57." Came a voice from behind Beastboy.

Turning quickly, Beastboy sees Nightmare standing behind him, dressed in camouflage pants and a black shirt, still wearing his mask.

"What, no body armor?" Beastboy asks, his voice showing surprise and suspicion.

"I've no need for it any longer. Brother Blood tainted that armor. The mask however, still suits my needs when I sleep. Are you going to put that password in, or shall I?" Nightmare asks.

"I got it, I got it."

Beastboy turns and enters the password into the keypad and steps back as the door slowly opens.

"Why are you here? I don't need your help." Beastboy said to Nightmare.

"I realize that. My helping you is a way of apologizing for what I did to you earlier." Nightmare replied, referring to their first meeting. And besides, Raven did tell you what needs to be done if you expect Terra back to normal, did she not? You will need some help at some point."

Beastboy looks at Nightmare, shrugs and enters through the door. "Whatever dude. Just stay out of my way."

Nightmare hesitates for a second before following Beastboy through the door, worried that the green changeling may be a danger to himself, obsessed with getting Terra back. Quickly catching up, Nightmare walks alongside Beastboy down the long corridor, neither saying a word.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Nightmare asks.

"Terra? Of course I do. I want her to come back as a Titan. She doesn't belong with Slade. The first time it happened...It was heartbreaking. She nearly destroyed us."

"I know what happened. I read the paper. I felt sorry for her. And you too, if you can believe that." Nightmare tells Beastboy.

"Sure you did Nightmare. After what Raven told us about your past..." Beastboy started to say.

"Don't. Don't talk about my past. It's not the right time. And my name is not Nightmare. It's Carcer. Nightmare is a name given to me by my slaver. From now on, call me Carcer."

"Carcer huh? I like that better then Nightmare." Beastboy said with a smile.

Before Nightmare could reply, the corridor started shaking, ceiling tiles started to fall on the two companions, nearly burying them both. Beastboy grabs Carcer and pushes him out of the way of the falling tiles, both of them landing with a hard thud on the ground. The dust settles around the tiles and reveals Jinx standing at the top of the pile staring down at them.

"Well what do we have here? It looks like a couple of problems that need dealing with." Jinx said with a sneer. "And you Nightmare, I see that the Titans have corrupted you. That makes you a threat to Brother Blood and Slade. You both will have to be removed."

Carcer and Beastboy took fighting stances, ready to battle Jinx. Beastboy changes himself into a gorilla and charges Jinx. Carcer leaps after Beastboy, but the wall to the left side seemingly explodes, engulfing Carcer in a pile of debris and dust. Mammoth steps out from the hole in the wall and walks over to the pile covering Carcer. Lifting Carcer up by his now tattered shirt, Mammoth delivers a solid punch to the head, making sure he was unconscious.

Smiling to himself, Mammoth slings Carcer's limp form over his shoulder and walks back through the hole.

Beastboy charges wildly at Jinx, throwing massive gorilla punches that hit nothing but air, or in some cases, wall.

"You don't really think you can hit me with that huge gorilla body, do you? Don't make me laugh." Jinx taunted.

Beastboy changed back to his human form and stared Jinx directly in the eyes.

"I'm not after you. I'm here to get Terra. Move out of my way and I won't hurt you." Beastboy says.

Jinx stands at the top of the rubble again and smiles. Beastboy senses something wrong and quickly turns on his heel to see Gizmo behind him.

"Here you go you snot-eating loser!" Gizmo shouts, launching a swarm of mini-bombs at Beastboy.

Beastboy barely changes into a turtle before all the bombs hit, knocking him out of the turtle form and into a wall, unconscious.

"These losers are so easy to trick. Let's go get some pizza. Mammoth will take care of the green twerp." Gizmo as he walks off, leaving Beastboy slumped up against the wall. Jinx shrugs and follows Gizmo.

Beastboy slowly starts to wake up, disoriented; he tries to get to his feet, but falls back on his butt. Rubbing his aching head, Beastboy opens his eyes and realizes he is in a cage; a collar was around his neck, similar to the one that Soto had put on him a while back. Beastboy makes one more attempt at getting to his feet, and once more falls on his butt.

"Stop trying to get up. You'll hurt yourself, my dear Titan." Came an oddly familiar voice.

Beastboy shakes his head, trying to get rid of the cobwebs that blocked his mind.

"_Who is that...?"_

"Yes, I realize you must be feeling a little bit light-headed. I'm sure if you think about it, you'll realize who I am." The voice said. Do hurry up and get a hold of yourself, I have something that I want to show you."

Beastboy sits up and reopens his eyes, the figure in front of him slowly coming into focus.

"SLADE!" Beastboy shouts.

"Ah good. You know who I am. Then you also know who this is." Slade says, as he walks over to a control panel and pushes a button. Beastboy watches as a table rises from the floor in front of the cage with someone strapped to it. Beastboy walks up to the end of the cage and looks closer to the person on the table.

"TERRA!"

"That's right my green friend. I thought you'd recognize her. How unfortunate for her, she failed in her last mission. But you, my friend, are just in time for her punishment." Slade said, a sadistic tone to his voice.

Slade walks over to another part of the control panel and turns a knob. Terra's body jumps with the electrical current, her screams echoing throughout the building.

"Stop! Stop it Slade!" Beastboy yelled, trying to transform. The collar around his neck shocked him every time he tried to change, forcing him to his knees.

"What was that? You want me to turn the power up?" Slade said, turning the knob up.

Terra screamed louder, the pain intensifying.

"Please Slade, please stop..." Beastboy begged, tears forming in his eyes.

Slade turned his eye to Beastboy, then back to Terra. Walking away from the control panel, Slade slowly walks up to Terra and puts his masked face right in front of hers.

"Do you hear that, my dear? He wants me to stop. But, that is quite up to you. Have you learned your lesson yet?" Slade asks.

"Y...y...yes...Please Master...turn it off...ugh..." Terra stammered.

Slade steps back and takes his time walking back to the control panel. Once there, he turns the knob all the way off. Terra stops screaming and lies on the table, sobbing silently.

"Remember the pain, Apprentice. Fail me again, and it will be much, much worse." Slade says as he walks out of the room.

Beastboy walks to the side of the cage and looks at Terra.

"Terra? Terra, are you ok?" Beastboy calls out. "Terra please answer me!"

The locks on the straps that held Terra to the table released. Terra slowly sits up, swinging her legs over the side of the table, tears still streaming down her face. She stares at Beastboy, then gets off the table and starts to walk out of the room.

"Terra wait! Don't you remember me? It's Beastboy!"

Terra turns and stares at Beastboy. "You're lucky Master won't let me destroy you yet. You and your stupid friends have put me through a lot of pain. And, just out of curiosity, who was the Titan that died in the tower when I destroyed it? I want to know so when I meet them in hell I can pay them back." Terra said, her face contorted with anger.

"Died? No body died Terra." Replied Beastboy. "Everyone's fine."

"Impossible. Gizmo said there were only four heartbeats within the pile of rubble!" Shouted Terra, her anger rising rapidly.

"Terra! No one is dead! I swear!" Beastboy said, backing slowly away from the edge of the cage.

"TERRA! Report to the planning room immediately!" Came Slade's voice over a nearby loud speaker.

Terra turns away from Beastboy, her rage building with each passing second.

"This isn't over Beastboy. I know you're lying to me, and when I get back, I'll make you talk." Terra called over her shoulder, as she walked out of the room.

Beastboy sat down in his cage, bringing his knees to his chest and putting his head between them. Alone with nobody to talk to, and his friends didn't even know where he was. Beastboy started to sob silently. As he did, one more question passed through his mind.

"Where's Carcer?"


	13. The Search Begins

Disclaimer: Dont own Teen Titans.

**NOTE: Boredsenseless, yeah, sorry about all the things I sent you regaurding our problem, I kinda did them all at once. recently, I also did a search on stories titled Nightmare. and I found one written by mysterymaiden7. once again, the characters are completly different, but the powers that she put into her Nightmare and the ones I put into mine are somewhat similar. though the ones I added to my verision of the character are slightly different. so if mysterymaiden ever reads this, I just want to let her know that I didn't steal her character either, just thought of it at a different time. and I make no claim to own hers, just mine. btw, her story is titled Nightmare, if anyone wanted to read it. anyway, chapter 13! Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

The Search Begins

Robin paces impatiently around the warehouse, worried for Beastboy, and equally worried about Starfire, who still hadn't woken up yet.

"Robin, if you pace a little faster, you'll leave skid marks on the floor." Says Cyborg.

"I'm worried. Beastboy isn't here, and Nightmare isn't either. What do you think that means?"

"You think that he kidnapped BB? I don't think he did."

"Oh really? And how do you figure that?" Asked Robin.

"Well, if he was going to turn us in to Slade and Brother Blood, don't you think he would have grabbed Starfire too? I mean, it's not like she'd be all that much trouble as she is right now." Reasoned Cyborg.

Robin sighs deeply and resumes his pacing. Cyborg rolls his eyes and goes back to work on his left arm. In the back of the warehouse, both of the teens could hear Raven meditating.

"Azerath Metrion Zenthos. Azerath Metrion Zenthos. Azerath Metrion Zenthos."

All three of the Titans turn as they hear a small whimper coming from Starfire. Robin rushes to her side.

"Starfire! Star? Are you ok?" Robin asks, a concerned look on his face.

"R...Robin?" Starfire stammers. "Where am I? Where are our friends?"

"Well, Cyborg and Raven are here...We don't know where Beastboy is."

"Why do you not know where Beastboy is?" Starfire asked, her eyes shining with worry.

Robin looks back at Cyborg then back at Starfire. "Star, we have a lot to talk about. But first you need to eat."

Starfire starts to sit up, but falls back, groaning in pain.

"Don't try to sit up Star. You've been through a lot. We all have. And as soon as you feel better, we'll go look for Beastboy and Nightmare." Robin said.

"Nightmare? But why would we look for someone that wishes to destroy us?"

"As I said, we have a lot to talk about. But here, eat first." Robin says, as he hands Starfire a bowl of cereal. Starfire reluctantly takes the bowl from Robin and slowly starts to eat.

Raven lands softly on her feet, done with her meditating. She walks over to the three other Titans. "Has anyone had any luck tracking Beastboy or Nightmare?" Asks Raven.

"No. His T-com is still off. Do you think he and Nightmare went after Slade on their own?" Robin asks.

"That don't make sense though. Why would BB go after Slade with Nightmare? Unless...what if he went after Terra?" said Cyborg.

"That I could believe. But why would Nightmare go with him? He doesn't have any reason to help us." Robin said.

"Maybe he does. If you went through what I did and saw his past first hand, you would understand. Nightmare has gone through a lot in his life, more so then all of us put together. Maybe this is his way of redeeming himself." Raven said.

"Rae, do you think you can find BB through telepathy?" Cyborg asked.

"I can try. It will be hard though. Normally when I do this, I have some idea where they are. I'll need to search the whole city for the both of them. And when I'm doing it, you all need to leave me alone." Raven replies as she walks back to where she was meditating.

The other Titans watched as Raven fell deeply into a trance-like state, a black raven rises from Raven's shoulders and disappears through the wall of the warehouse. Outside, the spiritual form of Raven flies through the city, looking for any trace of Beastboy or Nightmare. Suddenly, Raven senses something coming from the street below. Looking down, she sees a familiar face. Jinx. In disguise, or as close as a disguise as Jinx could come up with. Jinx had her hair in a tightly wrapped bun, and she was wearing a pink and black trenchcoat complete with pink combat boots. Raven follows Jinx from a distance, hoping that she would lead her to Beastboy and Nightmare.

Jinx dances down the street, drawing a lot of attention to herself. Raven rolls her eyes and continues to follow her throughout the city. After about an hour, Jinx arrives on the docks. Raven watches as Jinx walks over to sewer drain and drops herself in. Raven flies down after her. Jinx quickly throws off the trenchcoat, revealing her normal attire, and quickly runs down the sewer tunnel. After a few minutes of running down the sewer, Jinx arrives at a huge steel door. Raven flies slowly up and tries to see what the code was when...

"Raven!" Robin shouts, startling her and making her lose her concentration, falling hard to the floor.

"What do you want? I was about to find out where Beastboy might have been." Raven snarled, obviously angry with Robin.

Robin looks at Raven speechless at what he had done, maybe condemning Beastboy to a horrible fate. Raven's face softened, and she got to her feet.

"Don't worry. I found out where they most likely are, I just didn't get the password to open the door. But, that shouldn't be any problem. I can get us through." Said Raven.

"So we may go and find our friend now, yes?" Came Starfire's voice from across the warehouse.

Cyborg answered her. "Star, you are in no condition to go anywhere right now. And neither am I."

Starfire looked at Cyborg and then tried to move herself, her back and head exploding in pain. Lying back down on the table, Starfire turns her head towards Robin.

"Cyborg is right. I am in no condition to go with you, and neither is he. You and Raven shall go and find Beastboy together." Starfire said sadly.

"Hey, don't worry Star, we'll find both of them. Cyborg will look after you, and he'll tell you everything that's been happening while you were sleeping." Robin said. "Let's go Raven."

Raven nods and walks towards the door. Robin takes one long last look at Starfire, and then follows Raven.

"Robin! Wait!" Starfire called.

Robin walked back over to Starfire.

"What is it Star?"

Starfire looked deep into Robin's masked eyes.

"Be careful."

Robin stared longingly into Starfire's eyes. "I will Star. Don't worry, I'll be back."

Robin turned from Starfire and walked over to Raven, who was waiting at the door.

"_Why can't I tell her how I feel?"_ Robin thought to himself.

Raven noticed, but didn't say anything.

"The entrance I followed Jinx through was a manhole by the docks." Raven told Robin.

Robin stares straight ahead, not acknowledging that Raven said anything at all.

"ROBIN!" Raven yelled.

"Huh? What is it Raven?"

"Get your head in the game Robin. We need to go towards the docks. I can get us to the door and then teleport us through it. The only thing I'm concerned about is what is on the other side of that door. You broke my concentration before I could go through it or find out the password to it."

"Sorry Rae. I was worried. You were in that trance for over an hour." Robin said.

"I know that. But we have to be on guard. Keep your mind on the mission. We have to save Beastboy and Nightmare, if he's still on our side."

"You think something's happened to him?"

"Possibly. I'm not sure though." Raven replied.

The two Titans arrive at the docks, finding nothing threatening, the two head towards the manhole that Jinx went through and follow the same path that she went down. After a few minutes of cautious walking, they arrive at the huge door that Raven had seen.

"Are you ready, Robin?" Raven asked.

"Yeah. Ready for anything. Let's do it." Robin replied.

Raven teleported themselves through the door. Robin was ready the instant the transportation was finished, having his staff already out and ready for anything, while Raven took a similar fighting stance to Robin's. The two Titans look around but see nothing. Relaxing slightly, the two begin to walk down the long passage that they had entered.

"No welcoming party I guess." Robin jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

Raven says nothing in reply, continuing to look straight ahead. Robin takes a look around the tunnel and sees that it was relatively clean, everything polished, all the pipes running through it looked to be new chrome pipes, but what was passing through them, Robin did not know. He looks ahead of him and sighs, as he sees nothing but a very long passage, shrouded in darkness.

Elsewhere...

Carcer wakes up chained to a wheel-like table, his mask gone, and so was his shirt. Carcer moved his head to get a better look at what was around him, trying to see where he was and if anybody else was in the room with him. Seeing no one, Carcer strains against the bonds that held him in place, but to no avail. Resting back against the cold surface of the table, Carcer waits for whatever Brother Blood or perhaps Slade had in store for him.

"I see that you are awake. Good. Rather then use you again as my student, I think I'll test your true powers against the Titans." Brother Blood said as he walked up to Carcer.

Carcer look at Brother Blood's face, a look of fear on his own.

"Ah good. I see the fear on your face. That will help quite a lot for this experiment."

Carcer looks away from Brother Blood, realizing that he was right. His own fear would help turn him into something that he did not want to be. Straining harder against his bonds, Carcer struggles to get himself free while Brother Blood stands next to him and laughs.

"You will find that breaking through those bonds is quite impossible, so stop wasting your energy. You will need it to defeat the Titans." Brother Blood said, tauntingly.

Brother Blood walks over to a nearby table and picks up a syringe. Walking back over to Carcer, Brother Blood swabs his left arm with an alcohol pad.

"This is a fast-acting sleep drug. When you fall asleep, you will be consumed by your own worst nightmares, turning you into the very creature you hate." Brother Blood explains, injecting a struggling Carcer with the drug. Slowly but surely, Carcer slows down, and falls into a deep sleep.

Brother Blood smiles and walks towards a door. Walking through it, he turns and locks the door, leaving Carcer to his fate.

"Blood, report to the planning room immediately." Slade's voice came over the loudspeaker.

Brother Blood walks slowly to the planning room. When he arrives, he looks around at the planning room. There was a huge round table sitting in the center of the room with a huge holographic computer sitting in the center of it. Slade sat in one of the chairs, Terra sitting next to him, her head staring down at the table.

"Brother Blood, how goes your plan?" Slade asks.

"Good. Gizmo is working on a collar that will control Nightmare's evil side. And Nightmare shall transform within the next few minutes."

"Good. Very good..." Slade said, looking at the holographic screen, showing Robin and Raven carefully walking down a corridor. "Terra, you know your mission. Go to it."

Terra slowly stands up, still not looking Slade in the face.

"Yes master." She said as she turned and walked out of the room.


	14. Cyborg's Gone?

Disclaimer: Nope, Still dont, probably never will own the Teen titans.

NOTE: Short Chapter, but to the point.

Chapter 14

Cyborg's Gone?

It had been no more then 3 hours since Robin and Raven had left, Cyborg sat by himself, finally finding some tools around the warehouse, he had fixed his sonic cannon. Now, he was working on his left leg, as it had also been damaged. He looked over at Starfire, who was finally able to walk around without much pain. She was flying slowly around, trying not to overexert herself and hurt herself again.

"Careful Star. You're no where near full strength yet." Cyborg said.

"I know this Cyborg. I shall take it easy. How are your repairs going?" Starfire asks.

"Good. I just need to connect this last circuit and...done!" Cyborg replied.

Getting off the table, Cyborg walks around the warehouse while Starfire watched. Turning up from a walk to a running pace, Cyborg ran quickly around the warehouse. Coming to a stop, Cyborg breathes deeply.

"Wonderful! You are repaired!" Starfire said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, almost. I just need to fix the coverings on my arms and legs and I'll be good to go." Cyborg said, pointing to his legs, showing the coverings on his circuits all cracked.

"But to do that, I'll need to order special parts...I wish the Tower hadn't been destroyed. All my supplies were in there."

Starfire nodded, wishing herself that the Tower was still standing. Sighing deeply, Starfire lowers herself onto the table that Cyborg had been sitting on.

"I wonder how Robin and Raven are doing on the mission." Starfire said.

"I'm sure that they are just fine, Star." Cyborg said.

Before Starfire could ask anymore questions, the whole warehouse started to shake, the ceiling starting to collapse. Cyborg ran to a window and looked outside. Outside the warehouse was Terra, using her powers to bring down the warehouse.

"Star! Get out of here! It's Terra!" Cyborg yelled.

"But I cannot leave you!" came Starfire's concerned reply.

"Star, right now you will be more of a distraction then a help to me the condition that you're in. so don't argue with me, just go!" Cyborg shouted, as he jumped out of the way of a falling ceiling tile.

Starfire took one last look at Cyborg and flew out the back door, so that Terra did not see her. Cyborg watched her go, then turned his attention to Terra. Running out the front door, Cyborg stared Terra down.

"Hello Terra. Nice to see you again." Cyborg said sarcastically.

"Sure is Cy. Hope you're ready to be destroyed." Terra replied.

Summoning her powers, Terra lifts a huge section of the ground and hurls it at Cyborg. Cyborg shifts his arm to the sonic cannon and blows most of the boulder away. Aiming at Terra, Cyborg lets loose a blast, which she easily dodges. Terra charges at Cyborg, bringing up several small boulders behind her. Jumping and kicking a Cyborg, who blocks all of the kicks, Terra throws the boulders at him, nearly all of them hitting Cyborg in the face and upper body. Cyborg flies backwards into the warehouse, part of it crumbling and falling on him. Pushing the rubble off of him, Cyborg stands up and turns back to Terra, who had once again brought up a boulder and threw it at Cyborg, hitting him and crushing him, his left arm getting torn from his body, his right leg crushed to a mechanical pulp.

Terra stands over the fallen figure of Cyborg and laughs. Cyborg raises his head, his face contorted with pain, he tries to lift the sonic cannon, only to have it crushed by another boulder. His red eye slowly starting to fade, as his systems crashed.

"Too bad you're little Titan friends weren't here to help you. And now you are dead. I'd say better luck next time, but there won't be one." Terra said to the body of Cyborg. Turning on her heel, Terra walked off.

Behind Terra, on the roof of another building, Starfire watched her leave. Tears streaming down her face, Starfire flew down to Cyborg, angry with herself at not doing something, sad that Cyborg was no longer in this life. Lifting Cyborg's head, Starfire rested it on her lap, crying softly.

After about an hour, Starfire slowly lifts Cyborg's head off her lap and places it softly on the ground. Starfire stands up slowly and flies off, leaving the body of Cyborg slightly buried under the warehouse rubble. As she flies through the city, Starfire wonders where she should go; weather she should try and find Robin and Raven, where Beastboy was. Hundreds of questions went through her mind all at once. After a few hours of flying, Starfire spots a place where she could land and rest. The top of a newly built clock tower. Landing on it, Starfire falls to her knees and cries, not knowing what else to do. Starfire looks into the sky, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. The sun setting in the distance, small clouds in front of the sun, the sky a fiery orange-red color. Exhaustion finally takes its toll on Starfire, as she collapses on the roof of the clock tower, tired from the day's horrific events.

GASP! Now what? Cyborg's gone, Starfire dont know what to do, where will it all end!?


	15. Carcer's Test

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. but I do, however, own the soda I am currently drinking.

Chapter 15

Carcer's Test

Robin and Raven walk down the long corridor, still finding nothing. No Slade Bots, no HIVE members, no traps or alarms. Nothing. The two friends begin to worry. Something didn't feel right. Robin glances at Raven, seeing that she had came to the same conclusion.

"What do you think Raven? I know you feel something's wrong." Robin said.

"Yeah. There's something definitely not right. But I don't know what it is." Replied Raven.

Both stop talking and walking as they hear something coming from down the hall.

"Quick! Hide!" Robin snaps. Both the Titans disappear in the shadows of the corridor.

Robin sneaks a quick peak out, seeing Jinx and Mammoth walking towards them.

"I am so bored. I wish we had something to do. But noooo...Gizmo got the job to do, Terra's off destroying Cyborg, and hat do we get? We get to stay here and do nothing. And now I'm hungry!" Mammoth whined.

"Don't you ever shut up? If Brother Blood wanted us to do something, we'd be doing it. Jeez, you can't even enjoy the time we get off, can you?" Jinx replied, her voice showing her annoyance with Mammoth.

Robin stared across at Raven, seeing that she was thinking the same thing. Cyborg was being attacked? As the two HIVE members passed, Robin made the decision not to attack the HIVE members, so as not to draw attention to themselves, though he was sure Raven could handle Jinx and him Mammoth. The two Titans watch as the HIVE members walked down the long corridor until they were out of sight. Stepping out of the shadows, Robin looks at Raven, both thinking the exact same thing.

"I'm going to try and contact Cyborg and Starfire." Robin said, pulling out his T-Com.

"Cyborg's COM isn't working, remember? Try Starfire's." Raven said.

Robin called Starfire's T-Com, after a few seconds, after receiving no reply, Robin folds it and puts it back in his Utility belt.

"She isn't answering. We should go back and check on them." Robin said.

"What about Beastboy? We can't just leave him down here." Raven argued.

"Yeah...you're right. Star might be sleeping right now anyway. And Cyborg can handle Terra if she was to attack them. But how did she know where to find them?"

Before Raven could reply, the wall at the end of the corridor explodes, putting both Titans in their respective fighting stance. Out of the dust, steps the demonic form of Carcer. Raven instantly recognized the demonic form. The only thing seemingly different about the form was the huge collar around its neck. The demon looks down the corridor at the two Titans, and charges, taking both of them by surprise with its speed.

The Demon takes a wild swing at Robin, who dodges it easily, causing the blow to miss and instead hit the wall, smashing a huge hole in it big enough for a full grown man to walk through. Raven jumps aside as well, though it was getting quite tough to maneuver in the small corridor.

"Azerath Metrion Zenthos!" Shouted Raven, a dark energy forming over the Demon, encasing its body in a dark bind.

The creature stares hard at Raven, then snaps her power, releasing it. Charging Raven, the Demon again takes a wild swing, aiming at Raven's head. Ducking just in time, Raven feels the wind from the swing on her face as the giant claw crashes into the wall yet again. Crawling quickly away from the Demon, Raven stands up and takes another fighting stance. Robin, meanwhile, leaps into the air and unleashes several flash bombs, temporarily blinding the creature. Drawing his staff, Robin hits the Demon several times, each driving the huge beast backwards. But the attack left Robin open for a counter, after the fourth hit, the Demon punches out at Robin, hitting him square in the chest, several snapping ribs audible throughout the corridor.

Raven watches as Robin flies over her head, then turns her attention back to the Demon.

"Alright fine. If the first spell didn't work, maybe this one will. Zerantos, Aerantin, Mezaranthian!" Raven shouted, her whole body covered in her dark power, several lines of it stringing out and hitting the Demon in the head, the power covering the whole head and neck, exploding the collar around its neck.

The creature stumbles backwards and falls on its back. The body of the creature slowly turning back into a human. Raven rushes over to Robin, checking his pulse. His breathing was slow and harsh. Raven puts her hands gently on his chest, her powers consuming Robin's body. Raven hears the broken ribs snap back into place, and Robin's breathing goes back to normal. Feelings of relief come over Raven, as she stands up and walks over to the fallen figure of Carcer, who was in nothing more then ripped black pants. His breathing normal, as if he was just sleeping. Raven knelt down and gently shook Carcer awake. Carcer looks up at Raven, his face showing confusion.

"Raven...? Where am I? What happened?" Carcer asked.

Raven stood up and walked over to what remained of the collar.

"I assume that Brother Blood had control over you with this." Raven said, showing Carcer the collar.

"Yeah...yeah he did. I remember now. They were going to use me to destroy the rest of you, or at least bring you back to Slade. Raven...I did something bad, didn't I?"

"Robin was pretty banged up, but he's ok now. Still unconscious though. But he should be coming around fairly soon."

"Beastboy is here. Somewhere. When we were captured, they took him to a different room, I guess. I'm not too sure, I was out of the fight before he was. But I think I might be able to find him."

Carcer slowly gets to his feet and faces Raven.

"Thanks for the help. If you want to find Beastboy, we should go soon. Let's go wake up Robin."

Raven looks back over at Robin, seeing that he too was also getting to his feet.

"Stay here for a second." She says to Carcer, who nods in reply.

Raven walks over to Robin, who was having trouble getting to his feet. Raven gives Robin a hand, helping him to his feet.

"Careful Robin. I may have healed you, but I can't do anything about the soreness, so take it easy." Raven says as Robin looks past her at Carcer.

"Thanks Rae. What about him?" Robin asks, nodding towards Carcer.

"He's on our side. We can trust him. He said Beastboy was somewhere here, but he doesn't know where." Raven replied.

"We'll see. Let's go and find Beastboy so we can get out of here." Robin said as he walked towards Carcer.

Raven sighs and follows him. Robin stares down at Carcer before walking past him. Carcer looks towards Raven, wondering if he should follow. Receiving a nod from her, Carcer turns and follows.

"It seems that you're plan has failed, Blood." Slade said.

"So it would seem. I was hoping that he would rid us of the Titans once and for all." Blood replied.

"You do realize that I do not tolerate failure at all, don't you?"

"I realize that. But may I remind you, that not all of your plans have worked either." Blood replied, obviously angry with Slade calling him a failure.

"On the contrary my dear partner. All of my plans have been worked to perfection. And now, my one time partner, I feel the need to break away from this partnership." Slade said, standing up and staring Brother Blood directly in the eyes.

"What do you mean by that, Slade?" Blood asked.

"Must you ask? I know that you are not a stupid person, Blood. But, then again, I could be wrong." Slade said, taunting Brother Blood.

Slade charges Brother Blood, leading in with a heavy punch, landing it directly in his face, knocking him back a goo ten feet. Slade follows up with a roundhouse kick to the midsection, knocking the wind out of Brother Blood and knocking him to the floor. Slade walks over to the fallen figure of Brother Blood and laughs quietly to himself.

"You are not worthy of being called a partner with anybody. Goodbye, Brother Blood. I so enjoyed our time together." Slade said, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

Slade lifts his right foot and slams it down hard on Brother Blood's head. The sound of a skull being crushed could be heard echoing from the entire room. Slade turned as the door to the planning room opened and Terra walked in.

"Did you succeed in your mission, apprentice?" Slade asked, wiping his boot off on Brother Blood's white robe.

"Yes master. Cyborg is no more. I do not know where Robin and that witch Raven is." Replied Terra.

"And Starfire? Oh yes, that's right. She was the one that was crushed in the tower. Too bad. We could have used her for our plans." Slade said as he walked towards Terra.

"But we cannot win them all. I have no further use for you at this moment. You are free to do what you wish." Slade said as he walked off.

Terra nodded and started to walk towards the room that Beastboy was in. Terra was deep in thought in her own mind.

"_So, nobody died in the tower, huh Beastboy? Then what about Starfire? That naïve alien princess. She deserved it. I'm going to take it out all on you, Beastboy." _Terra thought to herself, an evil smile on her face.

GASP! and uh, GASP SOME MORE!


	16. Save Beastboy!

Disclamer: Dont Own Teen Titans

Chapter 16

Save Beastboy!

Terra walks into the room where Beastboy was being held. Walking up to the cage, she looks inside it, seeing Beastboy curled up into a ball, sleeping soundly. Anger races through Terra's whole body, her face turning into a twisted scowl. Summoning her powers, Terra raises several small sharp and pointy rocks. Directing them towards Beastboy, she sends the first of the five through Beastboy's leg, causing him to wake up yelling in pain. The sharp jagged rock had gone right through his leg and ended up embedded in the ground. Beastboy looked up in shock at Terra while holding his leg to try and stop the bleeding.

"You lied to me, Beastboy. Just like you always did. You lied to me again!" Terra shouted, her voice filled with hatred.

She sends another jagged rock through the cage, this time hitting Beastboy in the left shoulder, pinning him to the ground. Beastboy cried out in pain, barely able to keep a hand on the wound on his leg.

"I asked you who had died in the tower. If you had just said it was Starfire, then we wouldn't have to go through this, would we? But no. You had to play the hard way and now look what you've made me do."

"T...Terra...I said no body died in the tower because nobody died! I swear it!" Beastboy said, his voice cracking because of the pain.

"LIAR! WHY MUST YOU CONTINUE TO LIE TO ME?!" Terra shouted, her rage building. She summoned the other three sharp rocks and pointed them at Beastboy's head.

"Terra! Don't do it! Please...don't do it! You're better then this! Don't you remember? I'm you're friend!" Beastboy pleaded.

"I have no friends." Terra replied coldly.

Terra used her power for the last time on Beastboy, turning the pointed rocks towards him once again. One aimed for his chest, the other two to his head.

"Good bye, Beastboy."

Just as Terra was about to kill him, she was no longer in the room with him. The cage wasn't in front of him. She was instead out on the streets of Jump City, the early morning fog surrounding the entire street. Confused, Terra spins around as she hears something behind her. Seeing nothing, she starts to panic, fear plain on her face. This had happened to her before, the first time Slade had taken her in. Before she could move, she was hit from behind, a hard bone jarring shot that knocked her forward into the air a dozen feet. Terra slowly sat up, holding her head. Turning around, she saw her attacker.

"Beastboy? How the hell did you get out of your cage? Guess I'll just have to destroy you the old fashioned way. Say goodbye." Terra said, trying to use her powers. "What? What's wrong with my powers? Why won't they work?"

Beastboy stared at her, an evil smile on his face as he changed into a gorilla and charged her, leading in with a heavy punch to the chest, knocking Terra into a nearby van. Terra hit with such force that the van crumpled and tipped over on its side. Beastboy was instantly upon her, in the form of a lion, his jaws dripping with drool. Terra looked up in fear, realizing that for once in her life, that she was scared. No, she was terrified. Terrified of dying, and being unable to do anything about it. She looked into Beastboy's lion eyes as he closed his jaws down on her throat.

"What did you do to her?" Beastboy asked, as Raven healed his wounds.

"You should know what's happening to her, Beastboy. She's living her own worst fear. And from the looks of it, she just died." Carcer replied, seeing Terra scream and then lie deathly still.

"Will she be ok?" asked Robin.

"She'll be fine. I cannot kill anyone with my powers. Or rather, these powers. I could easily kill with my other one. But now that she's out of it, we should do a mind jump and see if we can repair the damage that Slade has done to her. She won't be out for long, and this is neither the time nor the place to do it. Robin, do you have any knockout gas in that belt of yours?"

"Yeah I do. Hang on, I'll give her some. She'll be out for a few hours. And we still need to find Starfire and Cyborg. I'm not sure if they're ok or not." Robin said, reaching into his belt and pulling a small silver ball out. Walking over to Terra, he places it right next to her head. After he walks away, the ball detonates, a small hole in the top of it opening and spilling the gas over Terra.

"There. That should do it. Let's get her out of here and find the others." Robin said, walking through the door.

Beastboy walks past Raven and Carcer and picks up Terra's limp form, carrying her carefully. He follows Robin out the door. Carcer glances at Raven, a small smile crossing his face.

"You go with your friends. I need to find something really fast. I'll catch up in few minutes." He said.

Raven stares at Carcer, then nods, walking out through the door. Carcer watches her leave, then turns his attention to the room at hand. He spies another door leading out, the sign said dormitories. Jogging quickly over to the door, he overrides the control panel and walks through. A series of doors extends down the long hall, each with a different name on the outside. Walking quickly down the hall, he reads off the names until he finds the room that he wanted. It was at the end of the hall and the nameplate on the outside of the door said "BROTHER BLOOD" on it. Once again overriding the control panel on the outside, he enters Brother Blood's room, amazed at how big it was. The bed was on the far side of the room, the covers on it a brash red color. Walking over to the bed, he slowly ran his hand across the covers.

"Silk. What a cheesy prick." He says to himself. Turning his attention away from the bed, he looks over at the work desk, which besides the chair near it, was the only other furnishing in the room. He walks over to the desk and sees his mask lying on it. Picking it up, he quickly straps it on, relief running through his body as the familiar mask now covered nearly all of his face, with the exception of his eyes, forehead and hair. Looking at himself in the mirror, Carcer brushes his hair back with both hands, then walks out of the room. Jogging back down the corridor, a door in front of him opens and Gizmo walks out. Not even slowing down, Carcer jump kicks Gizmo back into his room, the door shutting loudly. As Carcer continued jogging down the hall, he could hear Gizmo cursing loudly.

"Ragenfragm snotnose barf brain!"

Carcer smiled beneath his mask, and turned from jogging to flat out running, trying to catch up to the Titans before they got to far ahead of him.

In the meantime, Raven, Robin and Beastboy were walking through the long corridor, Beastboy still carrying Terra. The trio of friend walked in complete silence, not even looking at each other. Robin decided to break the silence.

"What were you thinking Beastboy? Going off on your own? Not even telling us where you were going? We're your friends! You need to tell us these things! You can't go off on your own to rescue Terra! That was incredible stupid!" Robin yelled at Beastboy.

"Oh yeah? What about the time you went after Slade dressed as Red X? Huh? You didn't tell us what you were doing. And because of what you did, someone stole the stupid suit. Don't go lecturing me about what I need to do Robin. I don't need to hear it." Beastboy shot back. "All I want to do is get Terra back on our side. Then we can find Cyborg and Starfire and rebuild the tower."

Robin stared hard at Beastboy, but said nothing, as he realized that he was right. Robin dropped the subject and continued to walk along the corridor. Raven started to say something when she felt a hand on her shoulder, startling her. Several lights explode above them and Raven whirls around to see who had grabbed her.

"Carcer! What do you think you are doing?" Raven snapped.

"Sorry. My bad. Didn't think you'd freak over that." Replied Carcer. "I had to go back and grab the mask. It'll help me sleep, which I think is a good thing for everybody."

Raven stares hard at Carcer, then nods and resumes walking. Robin and Beastboy also stare back, before resuming their lead walk. Carcer shrugs and follows. After a few minutes of walking down the corridor, the four companions see the exit. And standing in the way of said exit, were Mammoth, Jinx and Gizmo.

"Oh great. Just what we need." Robin moaned.

Beastboy gently laid Terra down on the floor, and walked in front of Robin, Raven and Carcer.

"Get out of the way." Beastboy said, fire in his eyes.

"Sorry. We don't do requests." Mammoth said, charging Beastboy.

Beastboy quickly turned into a gorilla, grabbing Mammoth by the neck and throwing him through the wall. Turning his attention to Gizmo and Jinx, Beastboy roars in anger, and chargers both the HIVE members. Jinx jumps nimbly out of the way, only to meet Raven's dark powers, consuming her entire body, restricting her arms and legs. Gizmo, on the other hand, wasn't quite fast enough, and was literally run over by Beastboy, his computer backpack crushed under the weight of Beastboy's gorilla body. Gizmo slowly tries to get to his feet, obviously in a lot of pain. Beastboy wastes no time in picking up the small boy and hurling him through another wall. Turning back to his human form, Beastboy walks up to his friends.

Raven holds up Jinx in front of Robin.

"Start talking. Is what you said earlier true? Did Terra destroy Cyborg and Starfire?" Robin questioned.

Jinx stares back at Robin, her eyes fiery with anger. "Go to hell."

Robin glances towards Raven, and nods his head. Raven slowly tightens her power hold on Jinx. Jinx started to feel her body slowly being crushed within Raven's power.

"Ok! Ok! Yes. Terra did destroy Cyborg, but Starfire wasn't there! Don't you know that? She died in the tower when we destroyed it!" Jinx squealed.

Raven loosens her power hold on Jinx, letting her fall to the floor. Jinx slowly gets to her feet, and looks at Robin.

"I...I 'm sorry about Cyborg. Even if you don't believe me, I really cared about him. I know that it isn't Terra's fault at what she did. I saw what Slade did to her. And uh, thanks for not...you know, killing me." Jinx said, running past the Titans and back down the hall.

Robin looks at his three companions. "Starfire was still alive in the tower. I wonder if she escaped from Terra. She must have. Otherwise she would be right there with Cyborg..." Robin said.

"Cyborg can't be dead...he just can't be..." Beastboy said, this being the first time that he heard of Cyborg being dead.

Beastboy runs ahead of the rest of the group and out the door, leaving Terra behind. Robin looks from Raven then to Carcer.

"Go after him, Robin. You should go with him, Rae. I'll bring Terra along. Go see if there's any hope for Cyborg." Carcer said, stooping down to pick up Terra.

Robin and Raven nod, then take off after Beastboy. Carcer slowly follows the Titans, being careful not to do anything stupid, like drop Terra.

WWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!


	17. Slade's Takeover

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans.

Whew! Chapter 17!

Chapter 17

Slade's Takeover

Slade paces angrily back and forth in his planning room. Angry at his plan falling apart in front of his eyes, angry that he had once again lost Terra.

"No matter. I will have control of this city soon enough." Slade said to himself. "Gizmo! Jinx! Mammoth! Get your worthless hides in here." Slade barked into the loudspeaker.

Within a minute, the three HIVE members assemble in front of Slade. Looking at them carefully, Slade lays out his new plan.

"You three are to release the Cinderblock, Plasmas and Overload. I shall need them to morph once again for this plan to work. I doubt you will have much trouble with the Titans, seeing as two of them are now dead, and their spirits should be quite low. They realize I can take this city whenever I please, and they are not at full strength. Plus, they must deal with Terra, who will try and make her way back, should she ever wake up."

The three HIVE members nod. They all turn to leave, while Slade issues one final warning.

"Do not fail me on this. If you do, you shall each suffer most painful deaths."

The three HIVE members shudder, then quickly run out the door.

JUMP CITY

The three Titans make their way back to the warehouse, Carcer walking slowly behind them, still trying to catch up. Robin reaches the Warehouse first, and sees Cyborg under a pile of rubble, his left arm gone, his right leg crushed, most of his repaired circuits once again damaged. Robin runs to his fallen friend's side, tears brimming beneath his mask. He begins to throw some of the rubble off of him. Beastboy runs up behind him and starts to help. Raven watches the two teens, all to aware of the tears streaming down her cheeks. After a few minutes, the two boys uncover their friend. Seeing his mangled body was almost too much for them, both finally breaking down sobbing hard. Carcer walks up behind Raven, carrying the limp form of Terra in his arms. He carefully puts her down and walks over to Robin and Beastboy.

"We can't stay here." He said.

Robin looks up at Carcer, his eyes filling with tears and rage.

"Don't you care? Cyborg's gone! Starfire is missing! And it's all Terra's fault!" Robin yelled.

Beastboy looked at Robin, though he didn't say anything, the anger he was feeling plain on his face. Robin stared back at Beastboy, then back at Cyborg. Sitting down next to Cyborg, Robin starts to check his body.

"He can be repaired. His human parts are still in one piece, and I can make the repairs to his mainframe, or enough repairs to get him back online. But we have to hurry and get him hooked to life support for his human parts."

Carcer looked back at Robin.

"Well, we can't do it here. Do you have a place we can go?"

Before Robin could answer, a loud explosion was heard throughout the city, a large cloud of smoke raising over where the prison was.

"We have to get out of here. Now." Came Raven's voice.

"Yeah. There's nothing more we can do right now. We're barely at half strength, Cyborg is down, Starfire is missing, and we have Terra to deal with. Beastboy, do you think you can carry Cyborg?" asked Robin

Beastboy nodded his head, and transformed into a gorilla. Walking over to his fallen friend, Beastboy lifts him gently into his arms.

"Raven, I need you to transport us to Gotham." Robin said, walking up to the dark psychic.

Raven nods, and envelops the whole group in a dark raven-like form, transporting them out of Jump City.

AT THE PRISON

The three HIVE members finish off what was left of the prison guards, as Cinderblock, Plasmas and Overload release all of the other prisoners. Mammoth blocks the exit, forcing all of the prisoners into the exercise yard of the prison. Jinx and Gizmo stand in front of them, Cinderblock, Plasmas and Overload behind them.

"Congratulations, you have all been selected to join Slade's army." Jinx says, looking over the prison population of 87 strong. Each one of them seemingly worse then the last, every single one of them a convicted murderer or worse.

"An' what if we don't wanna join up with this Slade?" came a voice from the back.

"Oh that's easy. You either join, or you can fight one of the three beasts behind me." Jinx replied.

The prisoners began talking amongst themselves, before Gizmo launched a small missile, exploding it above the prison, immediately quieting all of them.

"So what's it gonna be crud munchers?"

The prisoners took one last look at each other, before all of them raising their hands, shouting a chant of "SLADE! SLADE! SLADE!"

Jinx smiled to herself, turning on her heel and walking towards the exit.

"You know what to do Mammoth. Get them ready. Send the three monsters after you are done." Jinx says as she walks out the door, preparing to report to Slade.

Mammoth nods and walks to the center of the yard, issuing orders and Slade patches.

SLADE'S LAIR

Slade watches the prison on his computer screen, smiling beneath his mask at what was taking place. The prisoners chanting his name, Cinderblock Plasmas and Overload standing watch. It was all falling perfectly into place. Within a day the city would be his, and with no Titans around to stop him, the next city he would take would be Gotham, then, he would take Metropolis. And then, he would plan from there what city to take next.

"Slade? I am here to give you a report on the plans condition." Jinx said as she walked up behind him.

"There is no need. I have seen enough to know that everything goes according to the plan. Tell me when Cinderblock and the others get here."

"Yes Sir." Came Jinx's reply.

Jinx walks slowly out of the room, leaving Slade to his thoughts.

"_And when this is finished, I shall find and deal with the remaining Titans."_ Slade thought to himself, leaning back in his chair.

A few hours later, Jinx reported back to Slade, telling him that Cinderblock and the other two were back, and that the his prisoner army, along with a massive movement of Slade Bots were tearing up the city, destroying anybody foolish enough to cross their paths.

"Good. Very good." Was Slade's response, as he watched on the monitors. "Jinx, get the other HIVE members assembled. All of them, not just Gizmo and Mammoth. We have control of 37 percent of the city, but the remaining people and police force are putting up quite a struggle. I assume they do not want their city taken over by me again."

Jinx nods, and begins to walk out of the room before stopping and turning back to Slade.

"Do you want any prisoners?" she asked.

"No. Destroy any who oppose me." Came Slade's response.

Jinx nods once again and walks out of the room, talking into her H-Com as she left, gathering the HIVE members. After a half-hour, the entire HIVE school had gathered in Slade's planning room, all of them talking to each other. Jinx slammed her fist on the table for silence.

"Listen up! Our mission is simple. Take out the remaining population of Jump City. Take no prisoners! And I know all of you hate those little Titans, so keep this in mind: After we take this city, Slade has given me permission to hunt down the Titans and do what I see fit. This will be our grand prize! Now move out and crush any opposition to Slade!" Jinx yelled into the crowd.

A loud cheer went up, hands raised in the air, the HIVE school started a familiar chant of SLADE! SLADE! SLADE! Before leaving the planning room and going out to start their mission, each HIVE member thinking about what they were going to do with the Titans once they were caught.

Out in the city, guerrilla warfare raged between former prisoners, Slade Bots, HIVE members against the remaining population of Jump City and what was left of the police force, each side taking casualties, but the Jump City resistance more then Slade's army.

Starfire watched from the clock tower, tears still running down her cheeks. She was unsure where her friends were, and was still to injured to try and help. She raised her hand and tried to throw a starbolt, but only succeeded in a small, meager green light.

She walked back into the tower, unable to watch the horrible battle rage on the streets of the city she used to help protect. As she slowly sat down, she could feel tears beginning to come out again.

"Don't move, girl." Came a voice from behind her. Starfire turned around and was faced with a girl dressed all in black, with light blond hair and blue eyes, pointing a gun at her head.

"My name is Furry Rose, and you must be Starfire. Funny, everyone said you were killed with Cyborg. Not that it matters anymore. What does matter is that you are now prisoner of HIVE."

Starfire stared at Furry Rose, aware that she could do nothing to save herself. The injuries that she had from the tower attack were too severe. Raven had done well to patch up the outer damages, but not the internal ones. Starfire reluctantly raised her hands in surrender.

"Good. Very good. Now, come with me. And don't try anything, or else."

Starfire nodded, tears streaming down her face as she walked past Furry Rose, her head hung low. Furry Rose jams her gun into Starfire's back, making her yelp in pain.

"Shut up and move." Furry Rose said, jamming and twisting the barrel of her gun, causing Starfire to cry out in pain louder. Furry Rose walks Starfire down the stairs of the clock tower onto the street below. Stopping by the body of a dead police officer, Rose picks up a pair of handcuffs and cuffs Starfire's hands behind her back. A loud cheer went up from the HIVE members as they all turned around and saw Rose pushing Starfire down the street. Tears streaming down Starfire's face came faster and faster as she started to cry. Scared and alone, Starfire was lead down the war-torn streets of Jump City.

SLADE'S PLANNING ROOM

"Jinx Report now." Slade barked into a communicator.

"We have beaten back the resistance, both of the sides have taken casualties. We have lost 89 soldiers. 5 HIVE members, 34 prisoners and the rest of them were robots." Jinx replied.

"Hmmm... we lost a little more on our side then I would have expected. Oh well, it does not matter. How much of Jump City is under my control?"

"We have taken control of 97 percent of the city. Only stragglers remain. They will be dealt with immediately." Jinx said. "And, we have a gift for you, Master. Furry Rose is bringing it to you now."

"A gift?" Slade said, sounding surprised.

"Yes. A gift. And here she is." Furry Rose said walking through the door, Starfire in the lead.

Slade switched off the communicator and walked over to Starfire.

"Very interesting. I see you did not perish in the tower attack. Good. I can use you." Slade said. "Put her in a holding cell. I will deal with her later."

"As you wish, Master." Rose said, grabbing Starfire by her left arm and dragging her into a different room.

"Get in there." Rose snapped, shoving Starfire into a holding cell, causing her to trip over her own feet and fall hard on her left side. Slamming the bar door shut, Rose smirks at Starfire before walking away, leaving Starfire handcuffed and crying softly.

Other Disclaimer: I don't own Furry Rose either, though I did make her up.

NOTE: Yes, Furry Rose is a stupid name, and I chose that because when I saw the "deception"

Episode, I saw how stupid a lot of the HIVE characters looked, so I made one with a stupid name as well.


	18. Let the Repairs Begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 18

Let the Repairs Begin!

The Titans emerge from Raven's shadow in front of a huge mansion, the gate leading up the driveway engraved with a large B covered by a W. Robin walks over to the speaker box near the side and pushes a button.

"May I help you?" Came a voice.

A small smile crosses Robin's face as he pushes the button to talk back.

"Hello Alfred. It's Robin."

"Master Robin? Is it really you?"

"Yes Alfred. We have a slight emergency, could you let us in please?"

"Of course. Come right in." Alfred said as the gate buzzes and opens.

Robin signals to his friends and walks up the driveway, his friends following him. Upon arriving at the front door, Alfred immediately opens it, stepping back to allow the Titans inside. Alfred looks at Robin in surprise.

"A gorilla, Master Robin?"

Robin smiles once again.

"That's not a real gorilla, that's Beastboy." Robin replied. "But we have an emergency right now. We need to get Cyborg hooked up to life support. Can you give us access to the medical wing?"

"Yes of course. Follow me." Alfred replies, walking down the hall.

"Follow him Beastboy. Alfred can hook up Cyborg to the life support. Carcer, take Terra and put her in a bed. Make sure she can't escape if she wakes up. I have to do something really fast. I'll join you in a few minutes. The rest of you go with him."

The giant gorilla nods and follows Alfred; the rest of the Titans and Carcer follow suit.

Robin watches them go, and as soon as they were out of sight, jogs up the staircase to a large grandfather clock. Pushing on the bat in the middle of the clock, a hidden door the left of the clock opens from the wall. Walking in, Robin walks down a spiral staircase, descending deep under the Wayne Mansion. Upon reaching the end of the staircase, Robin walks into a dark cave, the familiar bats still perched on the ceiling, the control panel with the huge TV screen still lit up, showing Gotham City, and sitting in the chair in front of the screen was none other then Batman. Robin smiles and walks over to the chair.

"Hello Robin. I was wondering when you would show up." Batman said.

"How did you know I was going to show up?" Robin asked.

"I watch the news."

Batman hit a button and the TV screen switched from a view of the city to the news.

"This is Lina Marovahic for channel six news with a news update. Jump City is now completely under the control of the mad man Slade. There have been many casualties in the hostile take over of Jump City, which raises the question, where are the Teen Titans? The cities heroes are no where to be found. Some say that Slade has destroyed the Titans, others say they just abandoned the city when the goings got rough. Where ever they are, this reporter hopes they come to their senses and return to the city."

Batman switches off the TV and turns to Robin.

"Now, why don't you tell me what's been going on." Batman says as he stares hard into the eyes of Robin.

"Yeah...OK. It's a long story..."

"That's ok. Alfred will take care of your friends. I have all the time in the world."

Robin sighs and takes a seat next to Batman and begins the story.

MEDIC WING

Alfred finishes hooking Cyborg's body to a life support, while Carcer lays Terra down into a bed next to him. Raven and Beastboy watch.

"Your friend is now on complete life support. He will be fine, I'm sure. He needs major repair. I shall fetch Master Robin to begin repairs immediately." Alfred says as he walks out of the room.

Raven looks at Beastboy and Carcer.

"We should try and help Terra while Robin fixes Cyborg up." She says, walking over to a chair and sitting down.

"Yeah. We could use her help to take back the city." Replied Beastboy. "But I'm going with you when you go in."

"Fine. As soon as Robin gets here, we'll go in." Raven said.

After about twenty minutes, Robin walks into the room, a huge case of tools in hand. Setting them down next to Cyborg's bed, Robin turns to his teammates.

"Well, I'm going to start on Cyborg. Judging from the damage, it'll take me a while to fix him up. Probably around six or seven hours."

"And while you're doing that, Raven, Carcer and I are going to help Terra." Beastboy said.

"I'm not going in with you, Beastboy. Helping Terra is something that you and Raven need to do. She will recognize you, and I don't know if she knows that I'm not with Brother Blood or Slade anymore. I'll just bring trouble if I go in with you." Carcer says. "If there is a computer available, I can try and look for your other friend, Starfire."

Raven shrugs and pulls Beastboy over to Terra's bedside.

"Give me your hand. Now, close your eyes and clear your mind." Raven tells Beastboy.

The two Titans sit cross-legged on the floor near Terra's bed, their three minds connected to one another. Robin and Carcer watch as Raven and Beastboy descend into Terra's mind, both of them starting to slowly hover off the floor a few inches. Robin turns back to Carcer.

"If you really want to help, stay here and help me with Cyborg. With the two of us repairing him, it'll take less time. If you don't mind, I'd like to look for Starfire on my own."

"Alright. But, I don't really know anything about his systems...as a matter of fact, I really don't know much about computers." Replied Carcer.

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you what to do." Robin said. "If you don't know much about computers, how were you going to find Starfire with one?"

"Uh...I was gonna use Google." Carcer says sheepishly.

Robin stares at Carcer, a bewildered look on his face. "Let's just get to work."

The two begin to unload the tools, putting them in certain places for easy use. Robin removed several of Cyborg's outer coverings and began to remove certain circuits as well. Carcer watched and handed Robin the needed tools and turned this and twisted that when needed. Every now and then, the two glanced towards Raven and Beastboy still sitting in the same spot, neither had moved for the past hour. For the next four hours, Robin and Carcer worked feverishly, fixing Cyborg's outer and inner systems. And for those four hours, Beastboy and Raven sat in a seemingly coma-like trance, both deep in Terra's mind.


	19. Rescue Terra!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans.

NOTES: Ok, been a while since I've done this, so my thanks go out to:

SSJEasterBunny- Thanks for you support bro. means a lot ta me. hope you like this chapter!!

Geoff- Is it pronounced like Jeff, or G-off? cause I have a friend called lik that. anyway, thanks for your support as well. I appercaiete ur reviews.

Penguin Fan- Don't I know you from some where?

Kalabroun- Glad ya like it dude. hope you keep reading!

Optimus- Transformers, right?

Lexi the Writer- What happend to Lexi the Titan?? I liked that story!! lol, thanks for the support.

One more thing, does anyone know what Terra's theme song is and where can I get it? and yes, chapter 18 was what I simply call a "Setup" chapter. not important, but it got me where I needed to be.

Chapter 19

Rescue Terra!!

Beastboy and Raven look around the mind of Terra, seeing that the first thing they stand on was a beautiful hill covered in grass, long wavy grass surrounding the hill for seemingly miles. In the distance, a forest could be seen from the top of the hill. A lone large willow tree stood at the very middle of the hill, shading both Raven and Beastboy in its wake. A slight breeze blows through the meadow, the long wavy grass swaying in the wind. Beastboy looks at Raven.

"This place is beautiful...I wonder if Terra lived near here?" He said, still looking around.

"Ask her when we find her. Let's head towards the forest." Raven replied.

Beastboy nods and the two friends begin the long journey to the tree line. After a long walk, they see an archway leading into the forest. The two Titans walk slowly through the archway, seeing nothing but blackness in the forest. The second they walk through, the scenery changes. Instead of a forest, the scene became a barren desert, much like the one where the Titans first met Terra. Another archway could be seen in the distance. The Titans begin to walk once again, thankful that the walk to the next archway was a lot shorter then the first one. As they near the second archway, a voice booms through the air.

"I don't think you'll be able to help her, my dear Titans."

Beastboy quickly turns his head towards the sky.

"Slade! I will get Terra back from you! You can't control her forever, and you won't for very much longer!" Beastboy shouts.

"Ah but I can. You underestimate the control I have over your former friend, Mr. Logan."

Beastboy looks up in shock upon hearing his last name.

"Yes, Mr. Logan. I know your name. I know everything about you. Terra has told me all about you."

"Well, I'm going to find a way to get Terra back!" Beastboy shouts.

"If you can. Good luck." The voice of Slade taunted.

Raven looks at Beastboy, seeing him shaking with rage. She walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Control yourself Beastboy. Let's go get her back." Raven said, walking ahead through the arch.

Beastboy glared at the bright sky and followed Raven through. The two Titans emerge through the archway on to what seemed to be a volcano island. Smoke rose from the volcano. A village was at the bottom of the volcano, most of them burned out and some still on fire. The next archway loomed in the distance.

"Hey Raven, can I ask you something?" Beastboy asked.

"You just did." Came Raven's reply.

"I know, but one more. When Cyborg and me went into your mind, we met all your emotions. Shouldn't we have already run into some of Terra's?"

Raven stopped walking; realizing that for once Beastboy noticed something she didn't.

"Yes. Maybe what Slade did to her somehow managed to lock up her emotions somewhere. And I'll bet if we find her emotions and let them out or help them she'll be back to normal."

"What did Slade do to her Rae?"

Before Raven could answer, a small red flame blazed to life in front of them. Out of the fire, Terra stepped out, dressed completely in red.

"Hello Beastboy. Hello Raven. Nice to see you two again." The red Terra said. "Yes Raven, you are right, like usual. I am the only one of Terra's emotions that hasn't been locked up. Can you guess which one I am?"

"Rage." Came the one worded reply.

"Well well. Right again. You see this village over there?" TerraRage said, pointing down to the burning village. "I started that volcano. I am the reason that the people that used to live there no longer have a home. Unfortunately though, none of them died. I would have loved to watch them melt under that steaming hot magma. But, you can't win them all, can you?"

Beastboy stared hard at TerraRage, the look on his face said that he did not believe a word that the emotion had said.

"I don't believe you. You didn't have control over your powers back then. You wouldn't do things like this on purpose!" Beastboy said.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT ME!" TerraRage shouted, her hands balling up into fists, her eyes blazing with a familiar yellow light.

A huge chunk of land lifted up from the ground behind her, hovering over her head.

"You never should have come here. Now you must die." TerraRage said, throwing the huge boulder at the two Titans.

Raven shielded herself with her powers, while Beastboy turned into a falcon and flew over the boulder, barely clearing it. TerraRage watched as the boulder smashed into Raven's shield, crashing through it and knocking into Raven, making her fly back a few yards.

"Just like last time, eh Raven?" TerraRage taunted, referring to the first fight they had when she had first joined Slade. "Couldn't beat me then, can't beat me now."

Raven slowly sat up; anger clear in her eyes.

"I've learned some new tricks myself, Terra." Raven said as she stood up.

"Merion Ambedel Orianthos!" Raven shouted, black power engulfing TerraRage. When the power cleared, TerraRage stood there, once again encased in a stone statue.

Beastboy landed in his human form, staring at Raven.

"How did you do that Raven?" he asked.

Raven blushed deeply before she replied.

"I studied some new spells and found a few that would turn people into stone, and a reverse spell to go with it. I was going to turn Terra back human for you on your birthday."

"Y...you were?" Beastboy asked, looking confused.

"Yes. I know how much you care about Terra, and I wanted to do something nice." Raven explained, blushing deeply again. "I guess I shouldn't have waited so long."

Beastboy gave a soft chuckle. "I guess so. But thanks. If you want to get me something for my birthday, help me get the real Terra back. And besides, my birthday isn't for another six months!"

Raven gave a small smile, walking towards the archway. Beastboy smiled as well, following her through.

Exiting the archway, the two Titans gaze at the sight that was before them. A large castle sat on a large mountaintop, a long path leading up to it. Flags with the picture of Slade lined the path up to the castle. All the trees surrounding the mountain and surrounding area were burned to nothing more then smoldering ruins.

"Wow. That's a big castle..." Beastboy said in awe.

"Yeah, and its also decorated with Slade flags. Lets go." Raven said in disgust.

The two Titans begin their long walk up the path to the castle entrance, fully expecting to be attacked. When nothing attacked, they began to get worried.

"You think Slade's planning something?" Beastboy asked.

"Maybe. But there's always a chance that it won't be Slade that's going to attack us." Raven replied.

"Yeah. As much as I hate to say it, Terra might attack us as well."

"She already has. And even if we rescue her, I have to go back and free her rage so she will be completely back to her old self."

The two Titans stop talking as they reached the entrance to the castle. The draw bridge down, as if someone was waiting for them. Walking cautiously into the front door, the Titans gawk at the main room in awe. In the middle of the room was a fountain, the decoration on it an angel with a harp made of white marble, sprouting water from the harp. The floors were covered with what seemed to be a thick silk carpet leading up two stairways, one to the left, the other on the right. At the top of the stairs, armored suits lined the walls, leading up to a huge portrait of Slade. Beastboy glared at it angrily.

"Other than that ugly portrait up there, this is a pretty nice place." Beastboy said.

"Let's split up. I'll go upstairs and look around, you take downstairs. When we're done, meet back here and we'll search this floor together." Raven said as she headed towards the stairs.

"Right. Be careful Rae." Beastboy replied, heading towards a door to the left that had a sign that said: Downstairs.

Raven slowly trudged upstairs, wondering where she should start. She got to the top of the stairs and looked left, then right. To the right, there was a long hallway leading to the one and only door. She could see light coming out from underneath the door.

"_Guess that's the way to go."_ Raven thought to herself.

Starting the walk down the hall, Raven began to get a bad feeling coming from the door, yet she walked on, unafraid of what was behind the door. Reaching the door, Raven slowly grasped the door handle and opened the door. Inside the room was a huge bed, covered in everything that was considered fancy. The sheets were red silk, the pillows looked to be also made from silk. The four-post bed had an engraving on the end of it of an extravagant M.

"Hello, Raven." Came a voice from behind her.

Raven whirled around, coming face to face with Slade.

"Slade! What have you done with Terra's emotions?"

"Ah, my dear Raven. They are...around. But they should be your last concern." Slade said as he lashed out at Raven, catching her in the stomach with a heavy punch. Raven fell to her knees, clutching her stomach, trying to breathe.

"You see Raven, Terra is mine. If you haven't yet noticed, this castle is the center point of young Terra's mind. And as you can see, my presence is clearly all around it." Slade said, walking over to a painting with his picture on it.

"This used to be her room. I know all of her darkest secrets. Her past, her family, her friends. All mine. I have the ability to erase all of her memories from this very castle." Slade said, walking back over to Raven.

"T...then why ha...haven't you?" Raven gasped.

"I had no need. I realize that you know what I did to Terra. Nightmare told you. But what he did not know, was that mask that was strapped to her face also opened her mind up to psychic suggestion, which is why I am here. And as for her memories, I used nearly the same threat I used with Robin. Do what I say, or the memories are gone. Of course, with Robin, it was his friends that would be gone. You see Raven, my presence being here, I was able to rearrange certain things in her mind. She started seeing things my way. Her emotions tried to stop me, so I had to deal with them."

"R...Rearrange her mind? But how?" Raven gasped, still trying to catch her breath.

"Simple. Move certain things here, other things there. Even a monkey could do it. Speaking of which, Where is your friend?"

"Go to hell." Raven snarled.

"Such language from a lady. As you wish. I will find him myself. But you will come with me." Slade said, picking Raven up and again punching her hard in the stomach. Dragging her by the hood of her cloak, Slade dragged her back down the hallway, Raven gasping for breath the whole way.

Downstairs, Beastboy was walking along a dark, damp hallway lit by torches. Jail cells lined the wall, but Beastboy saw no one in any of them. Staring down the hallway, Beastboy hears something farther down the hallway. Running towards the sound, Beastboy stops at a cell and looked in. A green dressed Terra was chained to the wall, alongside other color Terras. Beastboy grips the bars and calls out to them.

"Terra!"

The green Terra slowly lifted her head, her face bruised and swollen.

"B...Beastboy?"

"Yeah! What has Slade done to you? Where are the keys?"

"S...Slade has them...Beastboy...we're sorry..." the green Terra said, speaking for all of the different Terras.

"Don't be sorry. Be strong! Where is Slade?"

"I am right here, Beastboy." Slade's voice rang out behind him.

Beastboy turned around, seeing Slade still dragging Raven by her hood. Tossing Raven aside, Slade reaches behind his back and pulls out a set of keys.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Slade taunted, swinging the keys around.

"Give them to me." Beastboy demanded, determination clear on his face.

"Come take them, if you can." Slade said tossing the keys behind him and taking a fighting stance.

Without an answer, Beastboy changed into a gorilla and charged Slade, who easily dodged him, kicking him in the back as he did. Beastboy turned around and let out a loud growl. Charging again, Beastboy leads in with a huge ape fist, taking up the entire hallway, causing Slade to attempt to block it, and failed. Beastboy's fist crashed into Slade's armored arms, making him fly backwards and hit the ending wall of the hallway.

Not letting up, Beastboy charged, once again leading with a huge fist. Slade attempted another block, but due to the hallway being small, was again smashed into the wall. Beastboy pummeled Slade into the wall, armor cracking, bones breaking. Raven sat up and watched in horror as Beastboy continued to pound the lifeless form of Slade into the ground.

"Beastboy! He's gone! Stop!" Raven yelled.

Slowly, Beastboy's blows began to stop, and changed back into his human form. Turning around, Beastboy walked slowly past Raven and retrieved the keys from the floor. Walking back to the jail cell, Beastboy unlocks the door and each of Terra's emotions.

"Raven, can you heal them?" Beastboy asked.

"Yes." Came the reply, as Raven walked into the cell and started to heal each Terra.

"Now that we got them out, what do we do?" Beastboy asked.

"We can repair Terra. But we need the rage emotion to do so. Once Raven is done healing us, we can go with you and help control it." Green Terra said.

"But I don't wanna." Said a Terra dressed in orange.

"_That must be her lazy emotion."_ Beastboy thinks, smiling to himself.

"And one more thing you need to do. Destroy everything with Slade's picture on it. In order to completely erase him from our mind, everything with him on it must be destroyed." A Terra in white said.

"I'm on it." Beastboy said. "Raven, you can go with the emotions to get Rage. I'll take care of Slade."

Raven nodded and walked out of the cell, the many emotions of Terra following. Beastboy took a look around the cell before he to left. Over the next few hours, Beastboy went through the castle tearing down pictures and flags and paintings with Slade on them, throwing them into a pile outside the castle. As he was taking a huge armored suit that looked like Slade out to the pile, he saw the Terra emotions and Raven walking up to the castle, Rage in tow behind them, bound and gagged.

"Hey Rae. I see you had good luck with Rage." Beastboy said.

"Yeah. Real lucky." Raven said sarcastically.

"She put up quite a fight." Green Terra said. "It took us an hour just to tie her up! Then another hour to get the damn gag on her! I'm not looking forward at all to putting her into a cell till she calms down! By the way, how goes the Slade tear down?"

"Good. I've got all of it I think." Beastboy replied.

"Even if you didn't, we can get the rest. We took down a lot on the way back." Green Terra said. "Give us about a few hours to finish clean up the rest of Slade's presence and we'll wake Terra up for you."

"Sounds good." Beastboy said.

"Let's go." Raven said, turning and walking towards the exit.

"Wait BB." The emotions said together. "We just wanted to say...that we're sorry. It was our fault for letting Slade take over. It was our fault for not doing anything while we destroyed Cyborg..."

"Hey, Cyborg will be fine. Robin is working on him right now." Beastboy replied. "Just get everything cleaned up, and I'll see you in a few hours."

OUTSIDE THE MIND OF TERRA

Robin and Carcer finish piecing Cyborg together; the only things missing were his left arm and right leg.

"He'll wake up soon. His systems need some time to reboot, and his human side needs time to wake up as well." Robin said.

"Well, that's good. Now what?" Carcer asked.

Before Robin could answer, Raven and Beastboy opened their eyes and stood up.

"Glad that's over." Beastboy said.

"Hey you guys. Everything turn out alright?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. Terra's emotions are cleaning up what's left of Slade as we speak. She should wake up within the next three hours." Raven replied.

"Good to hear. Cyborg is as fixed as we could get him. Don't know when he's gonna wake up though." Robin said.

"How about right now?" Came a weak sounding voice.

The Titans turn and look towards Cyborg, who was slowly starting to sit up.

"So who did the horrible repair job?" Cyborg joked.

"Cy, good to see you back!" Robin said, smiling. His smile did not last for long, as his thoughts quickly went back to Starfire. "Listen, I gotta go check things out with Batman. I'll see you guys later." Robin said, walking out of the room.

"Well, I have no left arm or right leg...and I take it the Tower is still sitting in a pile of rubble?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah...there's things we need to talk about though." Beastboy said, walking over to Cyborg and sitting on his bed.

Over the next three hours, Beastboy and Raven explained what had happened the past day, about Terra, about Starfire and the city. Carcer sat and listened for two of the three hours before getting up and walking out of the room, telling the Titans he was going for a shower. Outside the room, Carcer walks around the huge mansion, taking in the sights of art and lavish decorations, until he literally walked into Alfred, who was carrying a tray of food.

"Oh crap! Sorry Alfred. Here, let me help." Carcer said, quickly giving Alfred a hand in picking up the food that had fell to the floor.

"Thank you. I do hope I am not out of line, but you do need a shower. Down the hall to the left is a bathroom. Leave your clothes on the floor and I shall wash them for you." Alfred says as he walks back towards the kitchen to prepare more food.

Carcer nods and walks towards the bathroom, looking forward to washing the day old sweat that still clung to his body.

After Beastboy and Raven finished telling Cyborg what had happened, he sat back in his bed, deep in thought. "Well, you know me. I'm not one to hold a grudge. After what you two have told me, I feel more sorry for her then myself." Cyborg said. The three Titans looked over to Terra's bed as she made a low groaning sound.

"Looks like she's waking up." Raven said, getting up and starting to walk out of the room.

"Hey Rae, where you goin?" Beastboy asked.

"I thought you two might want to be alone for a while." Raven said, a small smile on her face.

"Well hey then! Push me out of here to!" Cyborg said.

Raven sighed and went back to push Cyborg's wheeled bed out of the room. Beastboy watched them leave, then turned his attention back to Terra, who was slowly blinking her eyes open. He watched as she slowly sat up and looked around the unfamiliar room.

"Where am I?" She asked, not noticing Beastboy yet.

"At Robin's former place, I guess." Beastboy said, walking towards Terra.

"Beastboy!" Terra cried, leaping from the bed and wrapping him in a huge bone crushing Starfire-like hug.

"Nice...to...see...you...to...Terra." Beastboy managed to squeak out.

"Oh Beastboy, I'm so sorry. I've done horrible things! I can't believe I went back to Slade again..." Terra said, starting to cry.

"Hey, it's ok. Cyborg has forgiven you already. It's not your fault. You couldn't control yourself. Don't worry Terra, I'm here for you." Beastboy said comfortingly, wrapping her in a soft hug.

"It's not ok! Slade took over my mind! I attacked you and the Titans...I don't deserve to live..." Terra said, crying into his shoulder.

Beastboy grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her away from his body, staring deep into her eyes, anger rising in his.

"Don't ever talk like that Terra! You have two choices right now, help us take the city back and takedown Slade, or sit her in self-pity! What's it going to be?"

Terra stared at the floor before giving her answer.

"Y...you're right, BB. I shouldn't feel like this. I hate Slade with all my heart, and I want him dead and gone." Terra said, determination clear in her voice, tears still streaming from her eyes. Beastboy smiled, hugging her once again.

The door opened and Batman walked in, his face turned into a frown.

"It's good to see that everything is alright in here. But I have a question for you. Have either of you seen Robin?" asked Batman.

Both Beastboy and Terra shook their heads no, a questioning look on their faces.

"Then he is no longer here. He must have gone to look for Starfire. If you two are ready or feeling up to it, I want to ask you to go after him. Raven and Carcer are all ready to go, and Cyborg and Alfred have just finished putting a new leg on. He'll be ready to go in an hour."

Beastboy stood up and looked at Terra.

"I'm going to see what the plan is. You coming?"

Terra nodded eagerly and stood up and followed Beastboy out of the room, Batman behind them. In the huge living room of Wayne Manor, Cyborg sat flexing his new leg and arm, Raven meditating and Carcer sitting in an overstuffed chair, relaxing by the fire.

Seeing Beastboy and Terra walk in, the three stopped what they were doing and stood up.

"So, what's the plan?" Terra asked.

Cyborg looked at her with some concern on his face.

"Are you sure you're up to this Terra? You've been through a lot."

"You've been through more then I have. And yes, I'm sure." Terra answered.

"Fine. Here's the plan. Robin is obviously somewhere in Jump City, though we don't know where. I had Batman take some aerial photos of the city. It's overrun with HIVE members, prisoners and those damn robots. I don't really see any other way we can take the city back except by clearing it sector by sector. And as we are right now, I don't think we can do it alone. Batman can't help; he has Gotham to protect. I've given Speedy and Aqualad a call, and they'll help us out. We're to meet on the outskirts of the city, near the forest. So lets go to it." Cyborg said, standing up.

The Titans and Carcer nodded and stood up to leave.

"Be careful." Was all Batman said as the left.

Somewhere in Jump City, the Boy Wonder stood atop a sky scraper, his arms folded and cape flapping in the wind, wondering how he should attack.


	20. Time to Take Back Jump City!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans.

NOTES: Ok, first off, this chapter is split into 2 parts, so keep an eye out for the next part, which I'll probably put up on thursday or friday, if not sooner. second, I had a strange thought. if they ever make a Titans movie out of my fic fo whatever reason, with real people, not animated, here are some ideas for who to play who.

SLADE-Wesley Snipes or Hugh Jackman BROTHER BLOOD-Sean Connery GIZMO-Jason "weeman" Acuna JINX-Amanda Bynes MAMMOTH-The Big Show (WWE) FURRY ROSE-Hilary Duff STARFIRE-Lindsey Lohan BEASTBOY-Haley Joel Osment CYBORG-Ving Rhames or Mr. T ROBIN-I dunno. any ideas? RAVEN-Still dont know. any ideas? CARCER-lol, me of course! SPEEDY-I dunno, Matt Damon? Aqualad-lol, Charlie Sheen. TRAM-animated like gollum, and whoever did his voice.

well, there ya go. oh yeah, one more thing, for those of you who are still wondering weather Robin is Dick Greyson or Tim Drake, it's Greyson. if you watch the Fractured episode carefully, when Larry introduces himself, the name DICK GREYSON wraps around him, so if they are one in the same, that means they are both Greyson. ok, enough rambling. start reading.

Chapter 20

Time to Take Back Jump City!

The Titans walked along the outskirts of Jump City, near the forest, looking for any signs of Speedy or Aqualad. Before they left Wayne Manor, Cyborg had figured out how to get the Slade suit off of Terra, who was now dressed in baggy dark blue shorts and a black T-shirt. A sound to the left of the Titans made them turn, instantly ready to fight. Speedy stepped out followed by Aqualad and Tram.

"Hey guys, good to see you again." Speedy said as he walked out.

"Yeah, nice to see you too." Cyborg answered back.

"Hey Beastboy, what's up?" Aqualad asked.

"Enough talking. We need to act now, and save the talking for later." Raven said, walking in between the newcomers to stop the talking.

"She's right. Let's go over the plan." Cyborg said, taking out a map of Jump City.

While Cyborg and the others explain to Speedy, Aqualad and Tram, Terra walks over to the tree line and looks out at the city, a sad expression on her face. Beastboy follows her, a concerned look on his face.

"Everything alright?"

Terra looks down at the ground, tears coming to her eyes.

"No. Nothing is right. I don't understand how you can forgive me for everything I've done...I helped Slade take over the city...again! I nearly killed Cyborg! How can he just forgive me for it as if nothing happened?" Terra said, tears streaming down her face.

"Terra...it wasn't your fault. Raven and I know what happened with Slade. We know what he did to you." Beastboy said, trying to comfort Terra.

"But even so...even if I was under his control, it was still me that did it!" Terra cried.

"But I forgive you. Raven forgives you and so does Beastboy." Cyborg said as he walked up to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "We all know what Slade is capable of, and we're sorry we weren't able to do anything faster to help you. But you can't beat yourself up over it."

Terra looked into Cyborg's eyes and nodded, tears still streaming down her face.

"Right now we need to find out where Robin is and also find Starfire. But we can't do it without you. So are you going to help or not?"

Terra brushed away the tears and put on a determined face, balling her hands into fists.

"I'm with you all the way. Let's go rescue our friends!" Terra said, pumping her fists into the air.

Cyborg and Beastboy smiled and walked back to the rest of the group, who were waiting quietly.

"Alright. Now that we have that settled, here's the plan. We don't know where Robin is, Starfire is missing, and there are robots all over the city, along with many HIVE members and former prisoners. We cannot go easy on any of them, so don't hold back. We'll take West Side of the city first, as my scanners indicate that is their weak point for right now. But, I'm not sure how long that will be, so let's pack it up and move in." Cyborg said.

The group began to walk down the mountainside, close to the West Side. Each of the group members preparing for the fight their own way. Beastboy was continually talking to Terra, who in turn was completely ignoring him, lost in her own train of thought. Raven was quiet, as she usually was. Cyborg stared straight ahead, focusing on the fight ahead. Tram and Aqualad were going over fighting strategy with each other, as ground fighting was neither of their strengths; Speedy was checking his bow and arrows, also focusing on the huge fight that lay ahead of them. Carcer, like Terra was deeply immersed in his own thoughts, wondering how the battle ahead of them would go.

As the group reached the edge of the city, Cyborg turned and offered one last bit of advice.

"Remember, all of these robots and people want us dead. So I'm reminding you, don't hold back."

The group nodded in reply, and they slowly walked into the city.

Elsewhere...

Robin fought fast and fought hard, destroying robots and taking down HIVE members left and right. Though he was holding his own, his breath now came in ragged bursts; fatigue nipped at his heels. Slade's army was slowly wearing him down. A robot aimed its laser at Robin's chest and fired. Robin barely got out of the way, when a loud gunshot was heard, causing everyone to stop and turn. A real gun was rare nowadays, even for use by criminals. Nowadays, laser guns were in use, as criminals discovered that they caused more pain when someone was shot with them. Plus, they left a nasty burn. Looking towards the sound of the shot, a girl of about seventeen stood dressed in all black with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Well well, look who we have here. Robin, I presume. Don't try and move. I know you're fast, but believe me, I can nail you with this baby faster then you could move." The girl said, waving her gun, which appeared to be a custom Colt .45.

"We'll see about that!" Robin snarled, as he made his move towards the girl.

The girl quickly moved her hand and fired, the shot hitting the ground right in front of Robin, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"I said, don't move. Nobody is faster then Furry Rose."

Robin stares hard at his new enemy, unaware of being surrounded by robots and the remaining prisoners.

"I suppose you don't know yet, do you?" Rose asked, a snide smile on her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ah so you don't know. Good. That gives me the satisfaction of telling you." Rose said sadistically. "I suppose you've been wondering where your little girl friend Starfire has been, haven't you?"

Robin's eyes go wide at the mention of Starfire's name, his face twisting with anger.

"What have you done with her?!" Robin shouted in anger, causing Furry Rose to take a step back in surprise.

"Wouldn't you like to know? TAKE HIM!" She shouted, as robots, HIVE members and prisoners jump Robin, pinning him to the street. Rose walks over and calmly pistol whips Robin in the head, blood slowly seeping out of the place of impact.

"Take him to Slade." Rose said as she walked off, wiping Robin's blood of the barrel of her gun.

The gang of prisoners roughly picks Robin up and drags him towards Slade's base, each of them wondering what was going to happen to the Boy Wonder, all of them wondering, but none of them really caring. Each of them telling their own gruesome way of how Slade would torture the boy to death, and all of them laughing about it. Robin flowed in and out of consciousness, hearing small portions of their conversation, and shuddering at the descriptions. Finally, he faded into the welcoming blackness of unconsciousness.

Meanwhile...

Cyborg scans the area for any movement of enemy troops. Satisfied at seeing no movement, he motions for the rest of the group to follow him into the open. Slowly, the group walks towards Cyborg, each keeping a wary eye out for trouble.

"Where to now?" Speedy asks, keeping his bow scanning the area.

"We start clearing out the sectors until we make it to Slade's hideout...which I have no idea where it is." Cyborg said, his shoulders slumping down.

"I know where it is though." Terra spoke up. "Let me see the map. I'll show you what sector it's in."

Cyborg dialed up the map he had saved in his arm, projecting it onto a building wall. Terra walked up to it and pointed to a sector near the center of the city.

"Right here. Sector 32." She said.

"Well alright! Let's hit the road and kick some butt!" Cyborg said, his face turning into a smile.

Terra smiled back and looked at Beastboy, who smiled back at her. The group began to walk towards sector 32. Tram stops and reaches into his backpack, pulling out a small RC car. The others stop and look back at Tram.

"Hey Tram, what're you doing?" Aqualad asks.

Tram says something that only he could understand, while the others watched with a look of confusion on their faces.

"He says that he fitted that RC car with a micro camera, and the remote for it has a small LCD screen so he can scout ahead with it and see what's up." Aqualad explains.

Tram nods and turns the car on and watches it as it zooms off into the morning fog. Tram starts walking as soon as it vanishes, passing in front of the group, his eyes focusing completely on the LCD screen on the remote. The group follows quickly behind him. Near the corner, Tram stops and points to the screen excitedly, jumping up and down, but controlling himself not to yell anything out. Cyborg runs up and grabs the remote out of Tram's hands and looks for himself.

"Robots. I'd say anywhere in between thirty and forty of them, all of them look like they looking for something. Probably us, if Slade has control of the city, then he probably has cameras everywhere."

"Well, what say we go give them a Titan's hello?" Speedy says, starting to walk towards the robots, which could be heard marching towards them.

"Right behind you Speedy!" Beastboy said, pumping his fists into the air excitedly.

Behind him, Terra smiles and joins him in his eagerness.

"Let's kick some robot butt!" shouts Terra.

Her yell was enough to alert the robots of their whereabouts, and they came running and shooting nearly as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Split up!" Cyborg shouts, blasting the nearest robot with his sonic cannon.

Tram quickly scampers to a nearby alleyway and hides, driving his RC car to his position, hoping it wouldn't be destroyed on the way over. Speedy unleashes a flurry of arrows at the oncoming robots, managing to destroy four of them. In return, the robots focused their fire on Speedy, forcing him to seek cover instead of return fire. Terra summons up a huge boulder and crushes a group of the robots. Beastboy changes into the all-too familiar gorilla form and rushes through the robots, taking out as many as he could. Aqualad and Raven double team robots after robot with hand-to-hand and dark magic, each beating back more then their share. After a few minutes of hard fighting, the Titans stand victorious, all of them breathing hard. For some reason, these robots were harder to beat then they were before.

"Let's keep moving. Slade's base is close." Cyborg said.

Before any of them could move, the ground in front of them split open, and in a force field seen only once before, when Terra had taken over the city, Cinderblock, Plasmas and Overload emerged from the earth inside the force field.

The Titans stepped back, as the three once again began to merge into the giant form of Trinion. Carcer slowly walked forward, standing in between the Titans and Trinion.

"Go get Slade. I can handle him alone." Carcer says, ripping off his mask and tossing it aside.

"Are you sure? Last time we fought this guy, it took four of us to take him down." Cyborg said.

Carcer turns around, a humorless smile on his face.

"Trust me. Now go!"

The Titans hesitated before turning and running off to the left, leaving Carcer and Trinion to face off alone.

"Well, guess it's just you and me now..." Carcer said, as he closed his eyes. Sleep came almost instantaneous for the young man. Within seconds, Carcer's body began to change. Instead of the alien monster he normally turned into, a strange, black armor sprouted out over his skin. He grew close to fifteen feet tall, his body widening with muscle, which was immediately covered with the black armor. When he had finished growing, his body was nearly completely covered in the strange black armor. Only his head remained uncovered, showing his wavy black hair and black hole eyes. This soon changed, as a huge helmet emerged from his skin to cover it. Raising his arms, Carcer lets out an inhuman growl that could be heard nearly all over the city, raising the hairs on those who heard it.

Trinion stared at his new opponent; letting out a growl of it's own before it charged. The armor-clad Carcer reacts quickly, grabbing Trinion's arm, pulling it past him and throwing it into a building, causing the structure to collapse on top of it. Immediately, Trinion throws the rubble off and stands up, screaming in anger. Charging again, Trinion plows into Carcer, both crashing through the building behind Carcer, causing this building as well to collapse on the two behemoths. Trinion quickly gets to its feet and grabs a bus that was sitting nearby and slams it into Carcer's chest, denting the armor deeply. Carcer kicks back at Trinion, knocking the ugly beast back a few yards. Slowly getting to his feet, Carcer takes his own charge at Trinion, jumping high into the air and tackling the big thing to the ground. Sitting on top of Trinion's chest, Carcer repeatedly pounds it in the face, rupturing several of the big green eyes and crushing some teeth.

Grabbing a nearby lamppost, Trinion smashes it into Carcer's head, knocking him off of itself, and again denting the armor, this time the helmet. Carcer slowly gets to his feet and faces Trinion, and is met with yet another shot from the lamppost, crashing into his left arm. Bones snap loudly, causing Carcer to howl in pain, holding his now broken arm. Trinion doesn't let up; swinging again and again until the lamppost is completely destroyed. Carcer's left side was dented and broken. Several ribs were smashed along with his arm, and the last shot to his left leg had nearly shattered his knee. Carcer limps away from the menacing giant to get some room between the two. Turning and facing it, Carcer readies himself for another, possible his last round of battle with the monster.

Trinion rushes Carcer again, leading in with a right hook. Carcer barely dodges it and lands an uppercut of his own, causing Trinion to reel back a few yards. Carcer sees his chance and ignores the pain of his broken limps and grabs Trillion's head with both hands and brutally twists it. The bones are heard snapping in the neck of Trinion, and the lifeless body falls to the ground. Carcer steps back, his chest raising and falling rapidly, as the pain of his injuries begins to set in. armor pieces fall off, and Carcer begins to shrink back to his normal size, his shirt ripped in several places, his pants shredded. His ribs were clearly broken, as was his left arm. His left leg was now beginning to shine with a large purple-blackish bruise. Carcer falls to his knees and looks up at the sky, blood trailing out of the sides of his mouth. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was the site of the sun trying to break through the clouds. With that last sight in his eyes, Carcer falls forward on his face, his pulse starting to fade away slowly.


	21. Time to Take Back Jump City! pt 2

DISCLAIMER: I dont own the Teen Titans.

NOTE: Well, told you I'd update thursday or friday. sorry if the chapter seems kind of...lacking. It was a fairly hard one to write. only a few more chapters left!

Chapter 20.2

Time to Take Back Jump City!

The Titans follow Cyborg and Tram throughout the city, no running in to many problems, as many of their enemies seemed to be elsewhere in the city. The Titans quickly dispatched the unlucky ones that happened to be in their way.

"We're almost there. A few more blocks and we'll be at Slade's hideout." Terra said as the Titans took a short breather. "Maybe we should split up, half take Slade and the others guard the entrance or something."

"That sounds good to me. Anyone have any objections? As soon as we enter Slade's base, I'm sure it'll be covered in his army." Cyborg said, directing the question to the rest of the group.

Receiving a bunch of nos, Cyborg begins to split up the team.

"Ok, BB, Terra and I will take care of Slade. Raven, you, Speedy, Aqualad and Tram stay topside and keep everything out, understand?"

Raven nods, a slight look of anger formed on her face before quickly disappearing. She didn't like being split from the Titans.

"Good. Then let's head out." Cyborg said, as he turns and starts off at a light jog.

The others quickly follow, and after a few minutes of jogging, Terra stops them at a manhole.

"Here. Can you open it Cyborg?" Terra asks.

"Uh, sure. His base is in a sewer?"

"He wanted to move it there for some reason."

"Whatever."

Cyborg grips the lid and easily lifts it up and tosses it over his shoulder. Terra went down first, followed by Beastboy, Cyborg and the others. Terra took the lead, Beastboy at her side and Cyborg right behind her, his sonic cannon out ready for anything. The team walks down the long, smelly sewer tunnel until they reach a steel door, only familiar to Terra, Beastboy and Raven.

"I'm not sure if he changed the passcode, but I'll check." Terra said as she walked up to the small control pad. Pushing several buttons, the control pad rudely beeps at her, the words "ACCESS DENIED" Flashing across the small screen in red.

"Well, guess he changed it." Said Terra.

"Let me try." Cyborg said, shifting his arm into an electronic lockpick. Inserting it into a side compartment, Cyborg begins to hack into the system. After a few seconds, the door opens.

"Boo-ya! Not a system out there I can't hack into!" Cyborg celebrated. "Alright, Raven, you and your group stay out here and make sure nothing comes after us, alright?"

Raven nods and turns to stand guard, still peeved that she wasn't going with them.

"Be careful." She says over her shoulder.

"Yeah, we'll keep an eye out for trouble. You've got nothing to worry about." Speedy puts in, giving them a heroic smile.

Tram again says something only Aqualad could understand.

"Tram says he'll kick some robot butt for you, Cy." Aqualad translates.

"Well alright then! Let's get to it. BB, Terra, lets move!" Cyborg says, adrenaline pumping through his system.

Terra and Beastboy nod and give their allies a goodbye wave before heading off to find Slade. Terra walks in front of Cyborg and leads the way. All three of them pass through the way where just two days before Carcer, Raven, and Beastboy had rescued Terra, the damage still not repaired.

"...Beastboy? I want to...uh, you know..." Terra starts to say.

"Don't worry about it Terra. I know. It's just good to have you on the team again." Beastboy interrupts.

"Just the same, thank you for rescuing me and giving me another chance. And Cyborg? I know I've already said it, but I'm really sorry for what I've done."

"Hey no problem kid. It wasn't your fault this time." Cyborg says, keeping his eyes ahead of the group. "Now if you don't mind, let's g find Slade. Maybe Robin's already here. Then we can find Starfire."

Terra nods, wiping a tear from her face. The three companions walk down the hall, Cyborg and Beastboy following Terra. She leads them into the planning room, and stops there.

"This is where Slade planned all of his attacks with Brother Blood. I was here for most of them." Terra told the others.

"Don't worry Terra. We'll get him. He won't hurt anyone anymore." Beastboy said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"You are right. Now, it's our job to hurt you." Came a familiar voice from across the room.

The Titans looked up and saw Robin and Starfire standing there, each had a strange device attached to their backs and necks.

"Robin? Star? What are you doing? What are those things on you?" Cyborg asked.

Robin simply smiles before attacking, launching himself at Cyborg. Starfire leaps towards Beastboy and Terra, launching starbolt after starbolt. Terra uses her powers to lift the floor in front of her, blocking many of the starbolts. Beastboy changes into a sparrow and flies over and around the starbolts. Terra launches a swarm of rocks at Starfire, not hard enough to really hurt her, but just enough to stop her. Many of the rocks his Starfire's body, and due to her previous injuries, Starfire fell to the ground out cold. Beastboy and Terra turn to help Cyborg, who was having trouble handling their leader. The smaller, quicker teen was easily getting past Cyborg's feeble attempts at blocking his attacks. Beastboy jumps on Robin's back, transforming into a snake and wrapping around him, constricting him. Robin struggles fiercely, but is unable to break Beastboy's hold. Cyborg gets up and walks over to Starfire's unconscious form.

"Keep him tied BB. Ima check Star."

Beastboy nods his snakehead. Cyborg uses his analyzer on the mysterious machine on Starfire's back.

"It's a mind control device. Pretty low-jack stuff. If Slade did this, he never intended it to do very much. It allows him to control their minds for a limited time. Believe it or not, it's powered by battery. Eventually it would've run out. All ya gotta do is rip it off." Cyborg explains as he rips Starfire's off. "Star's been injured. From what it looks like, internally. We need to get her help."

Beastboy shifts his head to normal and looks at Terra.

"Terra, get ready to attack the thing on Robin's back. I'm going to let him go."

Terra nods and uses her powers to grab some small rocks. Beastboy signals Terra and transforms into a bird and flies off. Immediately, Terra strikes, hitting the device on his back, destroying it completely. Robin stops struggling and falls limp. Beastboy releases his snake hold on him and turns back to his human form, kneeling down to check on his fallen friend. Robin quickly begins to regain consciousness, sitting up quickly and looking around.

"Beastboy? What's going on?" Robin asked.

"Don't worry about it dude. Slade had this mind control thing strapped to your back. Yours and Starfire's."

"Starfire? Where is she?!"

Beastboy points over to where Cyborg was checking over her. Robin pushes Beastboy out of the way and rushes over to Starfire's side, also pushing Cyborg out of the way. Grabbing her by her shoulders, Robin starts to shake her.

"Starfire? Star! Come on Star, wake up!"

"Robin, stop shaking her. You'll aggravate her injuries. From what my scanners say, she has internal bleeding and several concussions. We need to get her out of here." Cyborg said.

Robin stops shaking Starfire and slowly stands up, his eyes never leaving her beautiful features. Slowly he turns away and stares blankly at a wall. His mind racing with questions.

"_I need to get Starfire to safety. But Slade is near! I can't let this opportunity get away!"_

Another thought quickly flashes through his mind.

"_But is Starfire's life worth capturing Slade?"_

Robin turns back to Starfire, who is still unconscious. Walking over to her, Robin picks her up carefully. His friendship and love for Starfire overcoming the need to capture Slade.

"I'll take Starfire to safety. Can you guys work on getting Slade?"

Suddenly, the computer screen on the wall turned on, showing Slade's masked face.

"Hello Titans. I see you have managed to free your friends. No matter. They were used for nothing more then a distraction, allowing me to escape unnoticed. As we speak, my army is preparing to move on the Gotham. I highly doubt that Batman can stop me. And one more thing before I take my leave. Do you hear that ticking sound? You should take that into consideration."

The screen goes blank, leaving the Titans to ponder his last words. It was Robin who came up with the answer first.

"BOMB! Titans, move!"

The four Titans ran fast and hard, Robin carrying Starfire. The ticking was coming over the loudspeaker now, seemingly chasing them as they ran towards the exit. As soon as they saw the exit come into view, the Titans ran even faster, Cyborg began yelling to the three Titans guarding the door to start moving. Raven looked in and jumped back in surprise as the group charged out of the doorway.

"Let's go guys! Slade wired this place to blow! We don't have much time!" Cyborg shouted again, starting to run the way they came.

Raven quickly grabs him by his shoulder, making him hesitate.

"I can get us out of here much faster then you can running. Calm down." Raven said, her monotone voice somewhat calming him.

Standing back, Raven chants something inaudible to the rest of the Titans, and they become enveloped within her black power. The form of a raven could be seen by any normal person flying out of the street towards the docks. Landing on the docks, Raven releases her powers on the rest of the Titans.

"Raven, can you help Starfire? She's injured. Badly." Robin said, carrying her over to Raven.

"I'll see what I can do. But my healing powers haven't fully developed. If she has any breaks, I can only reset them. They'd have to heal on their own."

"It's internal. I didn't see or feel any breaks when I was carrying her." Robin replied.

"Internal? I think I might be able to help her. Just stand over there and let me see what I can do."

Robin reluctantly moves away from Starfire, and Raven kneels down next to Starfire, putting her hands on Starfire's stomach. Chanting more mystical words, Raven's eyes cloud over in her black power, Starfire's body completely engulfed in the black power. After a few seconds, Raven stops the process and falls over out of breath. Robin and the others rush to her side.

"I'm...Ok. Just took a lot out of me." Raven said, accepting a helping hand from Speedy. Looking at Robin, Raven smiles softly.

"She'll be fine. It took a lot of energy from me, but I managed to heal her internal injuries. I'm not quite sure when she'll wake, but when she does, she'll be fine."

Robin kneels down at Starfire's side, brushing her red hair out of her face. Robin looks back up at Raven, tears barely contained in his eyes.

"T...thank you Rae. It means a lot to me."

"Hey, I did it for all of us, not just you. She's friends with all of us." Raven replied.

"I...I know. Again, thanks. Now we have to find a safe place for her to stay and finish Slade."

Far off, they hear a muffled explosion, the streets seeming to come alive, then blown apart by the explosion, a dust cloud rising from the destruction, as well as the black smoke from a fire.

"Guess we kinda had a little time to spare, huh?" Beastboy said, trying to lighten the mood with one of his bad jokes.

"If you want, I'll take Starfire back to Atlantis. She'll be safe there, and my people can tend to her." Aqualad offered.

"Thanks Aqualad. But how are you going to get her down there? Unless you have some breathing supplies on you, she'll drown before you get her there." Robin replies.

"I'll go with her then. I can form a force field over the two of us, and Aqualad can have something tow us there." Raven spoke up.

"Ok. That sounds like a good idea. You three go now. The rest of us will take care of Slade and his army."

The Titans watched as Aqualad dove into the water, followed by Raven and Starfire in a black bubble-like force field. Robin turned to the rest of the team.

"First, we need to...hey, where's Carcer at?"

"Well...you remember that giant thing of Cinderblock, Plasmas and Overload? Well, it came back. He told us to go get Slade, and that he'd handle it himself. We don't know what happened to him." Cyborg explained.

"Then we have to find him first. He might me injured. Where did you leave him?"

"Sector 30. That's where the giant thing came at us." Beastboy spoke up.

"Then that's where we go first. Let's move." Robin said, starting to walk away.

"Wait Robin. Maybe we should split up. Some of us look for Carcer, the others start taking down Slade's army." Cyborg said.

"Fine. Speedy, Cyborg and I will take care of Slade's army. Terra, you and Beastboy find Carcer. As soon as you do, if he's injured, put him somewhere safe then come join us. Understand?"

Terra and Beastboy nod, then turn and take off to where they left Carcer to face Trinion. Robin turns to the others and says simply: "Let's move."

Robin and Speedy set the pace, as Cyborg brought up the rear, slightly pissed that the other two seemed to be having a race rather then looking out for trouble.

"Hey come on guys! Wait up!" He called. To his dismay, the two competitive teens did not listen, as they lost him around the next corner.

Cyborg started running faster, and turned another corner to find the two Titans fighting a horde of robots. Cyborg aims his sonic cannon and unleashes pure devastation to the robot ranks. Speedy unleashed arrow after arrow into the on coming robots, each arrow hitting its mark. Robin took a different approach and was going hand to hand, destroying more then his fair share of the metal enemies. Cyborg looked back at the robot ranks, and utters a curse. There were hundreds heading towards them.

"This must be the whole damn robot army!" he cried out in frustration.

"Hey, the way we're handling them right now, it won't be much of a problem." Speedy shot back, smiling competitively. He did so love a challenge.

"But it's not just them damn robots, it's us too!" Came a voice from behind the Titans.

The three Titans spun around and saw the remaining prisoners had somehow got the drop on them and they were now completely surrounded.

"Speedy, you and Cyborg take the robots, I can handle them." Robin said, a grim smile on his face.

"Right. Let's get to it Cyborg." Speedy said, launching a few more arrows into the robots.

Cyborg answers by firing his sonic cannon into the robots as well, clearing a straight path through them with the shot.

Robin faced the remaining prisoner army. It looked to be around 30. No more then 40 of them.

"Ya know that bomb you placed in da sewers took out a lotta us. Now we's gonna make you die slow." One of the prisoners said, advancing on Robin.

"_So that's why there is so little of them left." _Robin thought to himself.

Going into a martial arts stance, Robin simply smirks and launches himself at the prisoners, taking them by surprise.

ELSEWHERE...

Beastboy and Terra arrive at the street where the battle had taken place. They searched high and low for Carcer, but the only thing they found was Trinion's body and a lot of smashed objects. Beastboy turns into a dog and begins to sniff around the area, finally picking up on Carcer's scent. Running over to where Carcer had been lying, there was nothing but a small trail of blood pooled from where he had lost consciousness. The blood trailed off along the street, ending in yet another large pool of blood. Beside that blood, was a .45 shell casing and bloody boot prints leading away from the scene.

Robin was having his way with the remaining prisoners, easily beating them down while they were trying to hit him and shout out insults at the young Titan. As their numbers dwindled down to under ten, one of the prisoners shouted something at him that seemed to light a second fire under Robin.

"Hey Bird-Boy! I had fun wit your girlyfriend before we brought her ta Slade! How's that sound to ya!?" a skinhead shouted at him, an obvious lie, but one that worked quite well with Robin.

Robin answered immediately by unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks at the man, hearing his arm bones crunch under his attack. The man yelled out in pain, but was quickly silenced by a hard kick to the head. Robin turned and met the rest of the prisoners, who looked around at their fallen and decided enough was enough, and each pulled, pushed and charged over their own as they struggled to escape from the seemingly psychotic Boy Wonder. Breathing hard, Robin turns again to see how his comrades were holding up. The hundreds of robots that had been advancing on them seemed to have been reduced to nothing more then spare parts. There was only a few dozen left. Five minutes later, there was none left. The three Titans were left on their own, each breathing hard and sweating with the effort they had just put out. Behind them, Beastboy and Terra came into view. Speedy turns as he hears them, an arrow notched and pointed at them.

"Whoa Speedy! It's us!" Beastboy shouted out, putting his hands up to cover his face.

Speedy lowers his bow and walks towards them, followed by Robin and Cyborg.

"Where's Carcer?" Robin asked.

Beastboy hangs his head and reaches into his pocket. Holding out his hand, Beastboy reveals the .45 casing.

"This was what we found near a pool of blood. There was also boot prints leading away from it. Too small to be his..."

Robin takes the casing out of Beastboy's hand and examines it.

"Furry Rose. She must have got to him before we could. Was there a body?"

Beastboy shakes his head no. "That means there's some hope, right?"

"I don't know. There might be, but chances are he's gone." Robin replied.

"Oh that's right. He is so gone. As in dead. Worm chow. Pushing up daises. I can go on all day naming things like that off."

The Titans turned in the direction of the voice. Standing on top of a robot was Furry Rose, surrounded by members of HIVE, including Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo. The Titans gazed at the remaining HIVE members; Cyborg's scanner indicated 35 strong. Robin gazed past the HIVE members to a figure standing at the top of a building, overseeing what was soon to be a huge battle. Robin blinked, and when he looked back, the figure was gone.

"That little bomb you planted in Slade's base killed most of our members. For that, your deaths shall be slow and painful. Now then, where's that Goth and Redhead? And that water boy? No matter. We'll find them later. Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth, take them!"

Before the three could begin their attack, they were stopped by another harsh voice.

"Enough. You shall not harm them...yet."

Rose looks back at the voice, recognizing it immediately.

"Master Slade! But why? We can finish them off right now!"

"Patients Apprentice, patients. All will come in due time. For now, I have a challenge for them." Slade turns to the Titans, all of whom were in a fighting stance, ready for anything. "Titans, somewhere in this city, is a bomb. But, you know me, so I'll tell you right off. It is not an ordinary bomb, as if there was such a thing. This one is powered by something that you know quite well Robin. Zinothium. The timer is set for approximately ten minutes. Five to find it, five to defuse it. I shall leave you with but one hint, Titans. Tick Tock. Tick Tock." Slade said sadistically.

With those words, Slade threw a small smoke bomb down, engulfing the entire HIVE squad. When the smoke cleared, none of them were anywhere to be seen.

"Damn! Where the hell is that bomb?" Robin shouted.

"Robin, calm down. Repeat the clue in your mind. It's simple. Tick tock, tick tock. The clock tower." Speedy said. "Let's go! We don't have much time!"

The Titans take off in a flat run towards the city's clock tower. Upon reaching it, the Titans split up.

"If anyone finds the bomb, call Cyborg. he's the only one that can disarm it." Robin said before taking off up the stairs.

After two minutes of searching, it was Terra that found the bomb, hidden under the stairwell. Cyborg quickly appeared at the scene, after a minute of analyzing the bomb, he quickly set about to defusing it. Working quickly and under pressure, Cyborg cuts through wires and circuitry until getting to the central core of the bomb. Sweat pouring off his forehead, Cyborg comes to the ever-difficult red/blue wire combination. The timer on the bomb was ticking down to the bare seconds. 10...9...8...7...Cyborg makes a snap decision and cuts the blue wire. The timer winds down to one...and stops. A big sigh of relief comes over the Titans.

"Man, just like in the movies." Cyborg said, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Good job Cyborg." Robin says slapping him on the back. "Now we have to get Slade. The big question is, where is he?"

"My scanners say he isn't in the city anymore...that means..."

"He's going to Gotham. But why would he just abandon Jump City? He hardly has anymore soldiers in his army, just what's left of HIVE. And what happened to Brother Blood?"

"I don't know. And I don't care. But right now we have to get to Gotham. It'll take forever to get there by foot. We'll have to contact Raven. She can get us there." Cyborg said, looking at his arm communicator. "Rae?"

Raven's hooded figure appeared suddenly behind Cyborg, startling everyone.

"I take it all went well with Slade?" She asked.

"Not exactly. We need to get to Gotham. Fast. Batman might be in trouble by now. Slade took the remaining HIVE members there. Get this, all of them think we set that bomb. All the HIVE members are pissed. Most of them got messed up." Cyborg replied.

"That seems low, even for Slade. Other news though, Starfire's doing well. She woke up, but I wouldn't let her come with me. She needs her rest. So now that that's out of the way, everyone get ready. I'm going to teleport us to Gotham. Aqualad said his people will come surface side to clear any bad guy left in the city." Raven said as she summoned her powers. The Titans were engulfed in her powers and transported to Gotham.


	22. Gotham

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, dammit.

NOTES: Hey, one more chapter after this! YAY! man, I gotta say, I loved the Beast Within! finally a good Beastboy episode! It makes me feel so happy and warm inside! anyway, I'll do all the thanks to the people in the last chapter. enjoy the readin!

Chapter 21

Gotham

Upon reaching Gotham, the Titans look around and see many of the buildings are destroyed, glass from the windows everywhere, along with the bodies of many Gotham police officers and some HIVE members.

"Well, Gotham PD seemed to be ready for them. There must be about nine or ten HIVE members on this street alone." Cyborg notes, scanning the area for any other forms of life.

"That may be, but the loss of life still wasn't worth it. They should have evacuated as soon as I told the." Came the familiar voice of Batman.

The Titans turned and looked behind them. Standing on top of a busted building, was Batman.

"They did however, manage to put a decent dent into their forces. Most of the people have been pushed back to the northern sector of the city. I managed to take down an additional five members of this, HIVE." Batman said as he jumped down from the building and walked over to the Titans.

"So that leaves...twenty HIVE members left." Beastboy said, counting on his fingers. 

"Where are they heading?" Robin asked.

"They seem to just be passing through. And killing and destroying everything in their path." Batman replied.

"But why would Slade do this? It doesn't seem like his style. He normally wants to take things over, not completely destroy things." Robin said.

Elsewhere...

"_My plan is almost complete. The destruction of Jump City, now the downfall of Gotham. Those Titans don't know that the two cities are linked by a giant underground graveyard. That graveyard holds history's greatest warriors. And I have the power to resurrect them! With them, I shall no longer need these worthless HIVE students. I just need to destroy Gotham City Museum. It will give me access to the underground graveyard. And then I can..."_

"Master? What is our next location?" Furry Rose asked, distracting Slade from his current thought.

"Our next location...is the museum. Destroy it completely. Gather what is left of the HIVE and go." Slade said.

"Yes master." Rose said as she walked away._ "The museum? Has master lost his mind?"_

Rose stops and grabs her H-com.

"Attention all HIVE members. Our next target is the Gotham Museum. All units seek and destroy."

Rose put her com away and drew he Custom .45, checking to make sure it was ready to go. She didn't believe for a second that the Titans had perished in Jump City. To be honest, she wasn't sure if Jump City had been destroyed. But, Slade had given her so much. Took her in as his new apprentice, showed her many things, taught her better fighting moves and her favorite, how to control people. Jacking the slide on her gun, Rose holstered it and made her way to the museum.

Back at the Titans...

"So what now?" Speedy asked no one in particular.

"Cyborg, can you find out where they are?" Robin asked.

"Sure thing. Gimme a few minutes. Normally it'd take less time, but I don't have Gotham's map in my system." Cyborg replied.

Cyborg begins his scan of the city, picking up small life forms, most likely animals, until his scan reached the museum.

"I'm picking up a large movement of people near the museum. Looks like it's them."

"Then to the museum we go. You coming Batman?" Robin asked.

"My city, isn't it?" was his reply before taking off.

Robin smiled and waved to his team to follow. The Titans ran along the ground as Batman leaped from building top to building top. The Titans, as they ran through Gotham saw the destruction that the HIVE had done to the city. Many of the buildings were destroyed, some crumbling, many of them had their windows broken, glass covering the street. The cars, or rather what was left of them, littered the streets, most burning, some just flat out crushed. Upon arriving at the museum, the Titans and Batman saw the HIVE destroying the museum, none of them seemed to take notice of the new arrivals.

"Titans, GO!" Came Robin's signature battle cry.

The Titans quickly split up, Each with their own idea of how to take down the HIVE. Robin and Batman, however, went straight for the museum entrance. Entering the museum, Batman and Robin saw there were two ways to choose from.

"I'll take the left." Batman said, as he ran quickly towards the left.

Robin gave a humorless smile, seeing that his old mentor hadn't changed the slightest. Shaking his head, Robin takes off towards the right, which led downstairs. Leaping down the stairs, taking them six or seven at a time, Robin quickly reaches the bottom. He looked down the hallway and saw that most of the ceiling lights were smashed out. He somehow knew this is where Slade was. He didn't know how, but he knew. Anger flashing in his eyes, Robin took off in an all out sprint. Nearing the end of the hall, Robin notices the lights had begun to flash on and off, as if he were in a horror movie. Robin reaches the end of the hall and spots an open door, the lights in the room flashing. Cautiously, Robin enters the room. Ladders, ropes and miscellaneous construction supplies lay around the room, meaning that it was probably under construction. A sign posted at the front of the door that Robin had just walked through told him what was going on.

"_This exhibit is currently under construction. Under Gotham City, and leading straight under to Jump City was discovered a huge underground cemetery filled with history's greatest warriors and commanders, such as Alexander the Great, Napoleon, and even some not from this planet. Apparently, this graveyard was used by other alien races as well, such as..."_

The sign cut off there. Robin assumed they were going to add more to it later on. But what could Slade want with a graveyard? Robin walked away from the sign and looked towards the other door in the room. Listening carefully, Robin could hear voices coming from it. Quietly walking towards the door, Robin slowly made his way down the stairs.

The voices grew clearer and Robin was able to make out whom they belonged to.

"But Master, I still don't understand why we need to do this! Together we could take the Titans down on our own!" The voice of Furry Rose reached Robin's ears.

"Ah, you still have much to learn, my dear apprentice. And you shall learn, in due time. I have grown weary of the worthless HIVE. After I complete the process, I shall have no need of them." Slade answered back.

"Then what do you plan to do with us?"

"Us? My dear, I only plan to throw away the HIVE, not you. Since you have become my apprentice, you no longer belong to the HIVE. You belong to me."

A sigh of relief escaped from Furry Rose's lips, her expression grateful to her Master.

"I see you approve. Good. I must say, you have been more helpful to me then the last two I have had. Both ungrateful, worthless children. Now, my apprentice, go see how your worthless HIVE members are faring."

"Yes Master."

Furry Rose made her way to the stairs, walking towards Robin. Robin looks around, but being in a stairwell limited his options. Robin quickly made his way back to the construction room and hid behind a ladder. He looked out as Rose made her way past him. Stepping out quietly, Robin took out a birdarang and crept up behind Rose. Raising his arm, Robin smashed the birdarang down hard on Furry Rose's neck, knocking her out instantly. Robin took a rope from the construction site and tied her up, taking her gun and tossing it somewhere in the room. Running back down the stairs, Robin charges into the Room that Slade and Rose were talking in.

"SLADE!" Robin roared, the hatred for the masked villain plain in his voice.

Slade turns and stares at Robin, then turns back to the graveyard.

It was only then that Robin saw the graveyard. From the top of the hill he was standing on, he could see that it extended for miles; elegant tombstones lined the entire way. In certain places, most likely for the greatest of warriors or commanders, stood giant walk-in grave houses. Just in the distance stood a giant pillar; on the top of said pillar was what appeared to be a black mirror.

"Slade! I'm taking you down!" Robin shouted, charging Slade.

Slade turned quickly and landed a solid kick to the Boy Wonder's stomach, causing him to fly back the way he came.

"But Robin, don't you even want to know what I'm doing here?" Slade asked tauntingly.

Robin struggles to his feet, holding his stomach and gasping for air.

"Well then, since you seem to be incapable of talking right now, I shall assume you want to know. This graveyard holds history's greatest warriors and commanders. And I shall resurrect them! I have the means to, and once I do, I shall no longer need the HIVE. I shall take over city after city with these fallen warriors. And no one shall stop me."

Robin watches as Slade raises his arm, and gasped as he saw what was attached to it. The particle distorter.

"Yes Robin, this handy device has many uses. That mirror on the pillar way down there has magical properties, and is said to be unbreakable. But if one could somehow break it, it would unleash a giant surge, powerful enough to wake the dead! And this device has more then enough power to smash that mirror."

Slade aimed at the mirror as Robin finally got to his feet. Before Slade could fire, Robin launches himself at him, crashing into Slade's arm, causing the blast to miss the mirror by inches.

Robin and Slade roll over and over each other down the side of the graveyard, finally stopping at the bottom as they crashed into a tombstone. Robin kicked himself away from Slade and rolled onto his feet, brandishing his staff, ready to fight. Slade calmly got to his feet and drew his own staff. Robin let out a bloodcurdling yell and charged him, leaping into the air and swung his staff down, aiming at Slade's head. Slade countered, swinging his own staff upwards and hitting Robin right below his chin, snapping his head back and causing his body to fly back into a nearby house tomb, which shattered under the impact. Robin landed hard on the stone coffin. Robin had time to let out one last yell of fear, his eyes going wide as the heavy roof to the ceiling collapsed on top of him.

Slade watched as the roof caved in on top of the Boy Wonder, hearing his last cry of fear as it crushed him. Underneath his mask, Slade smiled to himself. Dropping his staff, Slade looked towards the mirror and again aimed the Particle Distorter. Suddenly, he was no longer in the graveyard. Instead he was back in his former house, staring at his former wife and kids. A sudden pain engulfed his right eye, his wife stepped back from him, and through his left eye he could see a knife in her hand. Yelling out in pain, Slade stumbles back into one of his children. Turning and looking at his child with his good eye, he sees not his child, but a rotting corpse of a young man. It's eyes had sunk back into it's skull, hair started falling out in clumps and the jaw unhinged itself and nearly fell off, only being held on by a few sinews of skin. Slade pushed the horrifying figure away from him, and to his surprise, and horror, it started to talk. It spoke in a voice that sounded as if it had its throat cut.

"_You did this to me father...this is all your fault! It is your fault that I died...how could you live with yourself knowing what you did to your own child?"_

Slade backed away slowly, fear showing in his eye. He bumps into his former wife again, who swipes at him with the knife again, scoring a hit on his chest. Pain seared through the wound, causing him to cry out in pain. Slade backed himself up a few more feet to get some distance between himself and his former wife and child. Slade gazed past them, his eyes settling on his other son, who looked normal and had said nothing the whole time he was there. His other son was standing there, head down staring at his feet. Suddenly, he picked up his head and stared back at Slade. He started to walk towards Slade, who was now holding the wound on his chest and his eye wound.

"_None of this is real. This is...this is his doing..." _Slade thought to himself.

"NONE OF THIS IS REAL!" Slade shouted out, causing his son to stop walking towards him and look at him in surprise.

Slade charged his son and struck him with a heavy right hand, the force of the blow knocking him back past his mother and brother. The illusion disappeared, and Slade found himself standing in the graveyard. He placed his hand on his chest, then the right eye, feeling nothing, for both were protected by his armor. The pain was gone as well. He stared in front of him, and saw Carcer lying on his back, clutching a bullet wound near his heart and his stomach where Slade had punched him.

"YOU! How did you get here? Rose said she got rid of you!" Slade shouted in anger.

Slade began to advance on Carcer, who had flipped on his stomach and was trying to squirm away. Slade aimed the Particle Distorter at Carcer, smiling under his mask.

"Your powers are very strong, but unfortunately for you, they are not strong enough to work on me. If only you hadn't betrayed me. I could have given you everything. Too bad. I hope you lived a good life, because it is about to end."

Once again, before Slade could fire, he was hit by a huge rock, sending him flying into a nearby Tomb house.

"You and I still have unfinished business, Slade." Terra said as she floated into the graveyard on a rock slab.

Terra jumped off the slab, and using her powers broke it apart into several small, sharp points. Slade emerged from the Tomb House, and stared at Terra, hatred in his eye. Terra smirked and threw a few of the sharp rocks at him, which he evaded easily. Slade charged at Terra, aiming the Distorter at her. Terra began to panic and threw all of the remaining rocks at him. Two out of the nine rocks left hit one in the left shoulder, the other in the left leg, causing Slade to stumble and lose his balance. Falling hard on his face, the Distorter goes off, striking the ground in front of Terra, causing her to fly back and land hard on the ground.

"At least I won't have to hunt you down now, Terra." Slade said as he got to his feet. Bending down, Slade pulls the sharp rock out of his leg, and then out of his shoulder.

Before Slade could take a step towards Terra, he was hit with several green bolts.

"You shall leave her alone!" Starfire said calmly, floating above Terra.

Starfire launched more starbolts at Slade, hitting him each time. Starfire flew at Slade, leading in with fierce punches. Slade grabbed her left arm as she went in for another strike, and used her momentum to throw her into the Tomb House Terra had sent him through. Starfire blasted out of the tomb, her eyes blazing bright green. Terra stood up behind Slade, her eyes blazing yellow. Carcer was struggling to his feet, his black hole eyes...black. Carcer falls back to the ground, gasping for air, sweating from the effort of trying to get up with his ribs and arm still broken, and the bullet wound Rose had inflicted adding to the pain.

"Carcer, stay down. You've done enough." Terra said calmly. "Slade, your time on this world is done. You've hurt so many people, caused so much destruction. It's time for it to end."

Slade looked at Terra, then back at Starfire, then back to Terra.

"My dear, I believe it is your time that has" Slade began, only to have Starfire blast him in the back with her laser eyes.

"No more talking!" Starfire said, blasting Slade again.

Slade's body rolled away from the hit of Starfire's blast, and was then hit by a giant rock from Terra. Slade slowly starts to crawl away from the two enraged women, only to be stopped by Robin, who had finally regained consciousness.

"Sorry Slade. It's over." Robin said, raising his staff and bringing it crashing down on Slade's head, destroying the mask. Robin kicked Slade over onto his back and looked at his face for the first time ever. Slade's gray-white hair flowed out to his shoulders; his face was sharp and handsome. In a way, he nearly resembled Bruce Wayne with gray-white hair and a scar on the right side of his face leading up to his eye, which was gone. Robin walked towards Starfire and Terra, who were standing together.

"Starfire...how did you get here? I thought Aqualad was taking care of your injuries."

"He did...his people are...quite advanced at healing injuries. After I was healed, I asked where my friends were, and he told me that you were here. His people cleared out what was left of Slade's forces in our city. Raven is here as well. She said she would help with battle the HIVE."

"Well Star...It's good to have you back." Robin said, moving closer to her.

"Uh, guys? I think Carcer needs medical attention...now." Terra interrupted.

Robin breaks away from Starfire and jogs over to Carcer.

"Broken ribs, broken arm...his leg is messed up too...maybe a concussion as well. And the bullet wound to. I wonder how he made it all the way here...Star, could you get Raven? I know she can't heal him all the way, but she can do something."

Starfire nods and takes off to find Raven.

"Terra, how's the HIVE battle going?" Robin asks.

"I left when it seemed we would win. We had most of them down for the count. I figured the others could take them. Batman came back and joined us after he went through the museum, so that definitely helped us." Terra replied.

Before Robin could answer, Raven appeared in front of them.

"Where is Carcer?"

Robin stepped aside and pointed to Carcer's limp form. Raven rushed to his side and began the healing process. Batman walked into the room and for once in his life was speechless, as he gazed around the huge graveyard. Snapping back to reality, he walks over to Robin.

"Bring him back to the mansion. Alfred and I can supply the medical supplies. The HIVE is being cleaned up as we speak. The Gotham PD finally showed up again in full force."

"Good to hear. Furry Rose is in the other room. Did you see her?" Robin asked.

"There was no one in the room I passed by." Batman replied.

Robin ran past Batman and back up the stairs. The place where he had left Rose, there was just a bundle of ropes. Walking to where he threw the gun, he discovered it was gone as well. Robin started to walk back to the graveyard as Batman walked up.

"Raven has transported Terra and Carcer to the mansion. Come on, let's see if the police picked her up."

"Yeah ok." Robin replied.

The two former partners walked side by side until the reached the outside of the museum. Robin walked up to each of the Gotham PD's paddy wagons and looked into each one. Frustrated, Robin stormed past the police and back to Batman.

"Damn! She got away somehow! I've got to..."

"Do nothing. Robin, you and your team have been through a lot the past few weeks. Right now you need to come back to the mansion and look after your friend. I'll finish the cleanup here." Batman said.

Robin reluctantly nodded and walked towards the other Titans, who were helping the police load up the remaining HIVE.

"Hey guys. Let's go the Bruce Wayne's place. Carcer and Raven and Terra are already there." Robin said.

"Carcer's here? But how?" Beastboy asked.

"I'm not sure. We'll have to ask him when he heals up. He's pretty messed up right now. Broken ribs, broken arm, bullet wound, concussion, the list kinda goes on." Robin replied.

The Titans turned and began to walk towards the mansion, which was about five miles away. Robin stopped and watched as the police brought out Slade, his hands cuffed behind his back. Slade stared at Robin, his face twisted in an expression of pure hate.

"So that's what he looks like without his mask on." Cyborg said as he walked back up to Robin.

Robin nods and turns to walk away, when loud gunshots are heard. Robin whirls around and sees the police that were brining Slade out were on the ground, Slade broke free of his handcuffs and charged Robin, blind with the rage that had built up inside him. Robin took a fighting stance and leaped into the air and landed a hard kick to Slade's unprotected head. The force of the blow emitted a loud crunch sound, as Slade fell back onto the ground, no longer moving, or breathing, for that matter. Robin bent over and checked the mad man's pulse. Finding none, Robin waved over the police, who rushed over and began their own check of the body. Robin saw something on Slade's body and went over to retrieve it. The Particle Distorter. Lifting it in his hand, Robin threw it on the ground and crushed it.

"It's over now." Robin said to himself. "But those gunshots...where did they come from?"

"Over there, on the roof of the pizza place. My scanners are picking up a heat source down there. Most likely the casings from the bullet. Should we check it out?" Cyborg asked.

"No. She's long gone by now. No point. Let's just get out of here." Robin replied.

Cyborg nodded and went over to the fallen police officers, who were slowly getting up.

"Man, you guys are lucky." He said.

"No, we just have good equipment. These helmets are bullet proof. Not much to worry about, though it did hurt like hell. Thanks for the concern, but we have a job to do." One of the officers said as they walked past Cyborg.

"Uh, sure thing..." Cyborg said as he walked back to the Titans.

The Titans took one last glance at the now ruined museum before turning and walking towards Wayne Manor.

"Well guys, I gotta get back to my place. I'm sure by now they need me back at my own city. I'll keep in touch." Speedy said, as he broke off from the Titans.

"Alright. See ya later Speedy. I'll call you and give you an update on what's going on every now and then." Robin said as he waved to Speedy.

Speedy nodded in reply and took off in a run down the street.

"Well, walking to the mansion will take a long time, so..." Beastboy hinted.

"Yes. Let us fly there." Starfire said happily.

Starfire grabbed Robin while Beastboy turned into a pterodactyl and lifted Cyborg. Within ten minutes, the group arrived at the mansion. Landing softly on the ground, the Titans made their way to the front door. Alfred opened the door before Robin had a chance to knock.

"Come in Master Robin. Your friends are awaiting you in the medical wing." Alfred said.

"Thanks Alfred. Would you mind preparing some food for us?"

"Of course. Please see to your friends."

The Titans made their way to the medical wing of the mansion. Upon entering the room, the Titans saw Carcer lying on a bed hooked up to the life support system, a breathing mask strapped to his face. Raven was meditating by a window and Terra appeared to be sleeping in the bed next to Carcer.

"Hey Rae, how's he doing?" Robin said, breaking her concentration.

"He is doing fine. I healed the outer wounds and set his ribs and arm. His leg will have to heal on it's own. He took a heavy beating in the fight he had with Trinion."

"Good to know. Any idea how he got here?"

"No. He has not woken up yet, nor have I tried to enter his mind to communicate with him."

"Alright Raven. That's fine. You did a good job. Come o the kitchen, Alfred's making us some food."

Raven nodded and walked past Robin. The other Titans followed, with the exception of Beastboy, who walked up to Terra's bedside. An evil smile began to form on his face, as he grabbed Terra lightly by her shoulders and shook her hard until she woke up.

"Aahhh!! Beastboy! Stop!" Terra cried out.

"I'm sorry Terra, I couldn't resist!" Beastboy chuckled.

"Well doing a Shreik wake up isn't funny!" Terra fumed.

"Well, anyway, there's food in the kitchen, so...let's go eat!"

Terra sighed and swung her legs over the bed. "Ok...hey BB, while we're here in Gotham, remember when I took you to that place to eat the pie? Well, that other place that servers the cherry pie is only 200 miles outside the city. I was wondering if you wanted to..."

Beastboy looked Terra directly into her eyes.

"I'd love to Terra. Let me just tell the others and we can go."

Terra smiled and wrapped him in a huge bear hug.


	23. Time to say Good Bye

Disclaimer: I dont own the Teen titans

NOTES: Well, this is a sapper side to me, I finsihed the way I wanted it to, though some of you might not like it. too bad. lol. anyway, keep an eye out for my next story, which will be titled "The Last Fallen Angel."

Chapter 22

Time to say Good Bye

Two months after the events that had taken place, all had returned to normal. Titan's Tower was still in the rebuilding process, so the Titans made their temporary base in the presidential suite in Jump City's four star hotel, the Margalaen. Luckily for them, the city was quiet. The people were still moving back in, a lot had left the city in search of some where safer to live. Carcer had made a full recovery and was helping to rebuild the city. The night came when the Titans went out for pizza, Carcer had joined them for once and they were sitting around the table. It was Robin that brought up the subject.

"Carcer, I think we all want to ask this question, but since no one else has, I will. How did you get to Gotham in your condition?"

Carcer finishes eating the slice of pizza and looks Robin square in the eyes.

"Well, when I finished my fight with Trinion, I was hurt pretty badly. The last thing I really remember was Furry Rose standing over me, taunting me. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but then she shot me through the heart, or close to it. I lost consciousness for a while, and when I woke up I started to crawl away from the spot. I didn't know where I was going to go, but I went anyway. I found myself near the HIVE and Slade, he was saying something and then it started to smoke around the area. I saw one of the HIVE members use his powers, he transported everyone to Gotham, myself included. I managed to crawl within his powers, so when they transported, so was I. I wound up with them at Gotham, though thankfully none of them noticed me. I gathered what was left of my strength and followed Slade into the museum, and, well, you know the rest."

"Wow. That's amazing!" Terra spoke up.

"Yeah it is! To be honest, I didn't think you'd make it." Beastboy put in.

"Beastboy, shut up!" Terra said, poking him in the ribs.

"Anyway, that brings me to my next question. This one is for both you and Terra. I've talked it over with the other Titans, and we want you two to join us." Robin said, holding out two T-Coms.

Terra jumped up excitedly and grabbed the T-com. Though she had helped the Titans beat Slade; she was not one of them again. She jumped on top of Beastboy, laughing with him, happy to be with the Titans again. Carcer looked at the T-Com, still sitting in his chair. Throughout his recuperation, he had grown strong friendships with every one of the Titans, especially with Raven. He enjoyed her company, and they read the same books and liked the same things. Their relationship had really blossomed in the past two months, as the two began to spend more and more time with each other. But something had been nagging him on the inside since then. Sighing deeply, he began to talk.

"Guys, I'd love to, really I would. But I can't. Not at this moment, anyway. Don't look at me like that. You guys have become my family! But there are still some things out there I need to find out for myself. I still have trouble controlling my powers, and while I know you can help me, I can't accept it. I need to learn to control my powers myself. I don't know when that will be, but when I do, maybe I'll take you up on your offer. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot to think about." Carcer said as he got to his feet. He took one last look around the table, studying the expressions on the faces of his friends.

Robin looked understanding, as did Starfire. Terra looked somewhat confused, as did Beastboy. Cyborg looked as if he didn't hear anything he had just said, but Carcer knew he did. Lastly, his eyes fell upon Raven. Her features remained emotionless, but Carcer knew she was angry. He could feel it. Carcer turned and walked out of the pizza place.

Raven also got up, saying nothing, she teleported away from the table.

"Geez, what's her problem?" Beastboy said.

"Dude, you haven't noticed? Carcer and Raven have been spending quite a lot of time with each other. She's upset." Cyborg said.

"Oh." Was all Beastboy said.

Carcer walked down the street towards the hotel, deep in thought.

"_Should I just pack my things and leave? I know Raven's mad, but maybe it'll be better to avoid talking to them before I leave...It's to hard to say goodbye..."_

Carcer nearly walked into Raven, who appeared suddenly right in front of him. Her head down, staring at the sidewalk. She looked up suddenly, startling Carcer. She took one step towards him and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Why are you leaving?" She asked.

"Rae..."

"Answer my question."

"Raven...you know I care about you. I care about all of the Titans. But my powers are dangerous. But unlike you, suppressing my emotions won't control my powers. Since I lost the mask Brother Blood made, I've had about maybe twenty-four hours of sleep since this whole thing ended. I'm afraid of going to sleep, because I might hurt someone!"

"Carcer...why don't you stay then? We can help you. I can help you."

"I know you can. But, this is the way I am. I want to figure things out for myself. I will come back. But for right now, I'm leaving."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know. A week. A month. Maybe a year. I can't tell you for sure Rae. I'm sorry. You know I'll keep in touch."

"Yeah...I know." Raven said, tears coming to her eyes.

Carcer wrapped Raven in a warming hug, which Raven returned. Carcer broke off the hug and walked past Raven towards the hotel, leaving Raven by herself.

MORNING

Carcer finished packing what little clothes he owned. On top of his clothes, he packed a picture of him and the Titans celebrating at the pizza parlor after a successfully stopping a few bank robbers. Smiling to himself, Carcer zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Carcer walked to the door and opened it, and saw the Titans standing in his way.

"You didn't think you could leave without saying goodbye, did you?" Robin said.

"Yeah! We aren't just going to let you go just like that!" Beastboy said.

Carcer smiled and held up his hands.

"Ok, Ok. You got me." He said.

"We didn't want you to leave without something to remember us by." Starfire said.

"So, here ya go!" Cyborg said as he handed Carcer a package.

Carcer took the package and opened it. Inside were various items from each Titan. Starfire had made her favorite meal of Glorkback Herigog, which Carcer and Terra both loved; though the Other Titans didn't. Cyborg and Robin had worked together on a mini computer that would allow Carcer to keep in touch with them no matter where he was. Terra and Beastboy had made little stone statues of each other as their gift, and Raven had put in her favorite Chakra. Carcer looked up at the Titans, his smile wide.

"Thanks guys. I'll treasure them for the rest of my life." Carcer said as he slipped them into his bag. "I guess I should be going. I'll call you guys later this week."

With those words, the Titans began their own good-byes. Carcer began his long walk out of the city, not once looking back. The Titans stood behind him, watching him walk out of the city, wondering when he would return.

**My thanks go out to...**

**SSJEasterBunny- thanks for the support dude! I hope you liked it enough to read my next one...lol. thanks for the tips and help with the writing!**

**Letselina-I know, it's been a while since you've read the story, but you'll get the chance to when ur not so busy. thanks for the pointers in the first few chapters!**

**BoredSenseless-I know we had that "Unpleasentness" but I thank you for understanding. hope you liked the story.**

**Geoff- Dude, I just like saying ur name...weird huh? glad you kept reading though!**

**Lexi the Writer- thanks for the reveiw! hope you update some of ur fics soon!**

**Penguin Fan-I'll find out who you are sooner or later...lol :)**

**Optimus-yeah, I hate the new transformers too. thanks for readin!**

**Kalabroun-thanks for reading my story! I'll be sure to check some of yours out soon!**

**Raiderrule76- Don't worry dude, the Raiders will pull out Collins eventually! and thanks for reading! I'm looking forward for preteen Titans to be back up!**

**Kelsey Alicia- thanks for reading! I love ur story!**

**Anavrin-keep updating! I wanna know how ur story ends!! lol.**


End file.
